


Once More

by Isuvviaraq



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Bara on Twink, Daddy Kink, Demons, F/M, Feels, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Muscles, Orgy, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Pecs, Power Bottom Tonraq, Power Play, Size Difference, bara, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isuvviaraq/pseuds/Isuvviaraq
Summary: Four years after his tryst with the water bender Tonraq in the world of benders (read: Avatar/Korra universe) the incubus Volzek is feeling down and pining over things that could have been.He decides to visit Tonraq once more, if for no better reason than to remind himself that what ended between them is over.But why should things go to plan this time?





	1. Pour Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unintended sequel to the first story I ever posted on this site, The One Time. Still my most viewed work, and one which I spent a long time crafting, I like to think it still holds up. https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422522

Like so many poor decisions, it was made when I was rolling drunk. Like so many bouts of heavy drinking, I was at a low point to begin with.

A few weeks previously, I’d had a pretty close call with the Winchesters. Perhaps you’ve heard of them? Sam and Dean, the monster-hunting brothers? Bit of an interdimensional, death-defying sensation, those two.

Anyway.

What had started off so entertaining all turned into a mess by the end, and I was sent packing with my tail between my legs and my fractured ego wrapped in bandages. Two weeks later, when it became apparent that time was in no hurry to heal this particular wound, I turned to the best doctor I knew: absinthe.

International airports are really wonderful places for feeling depressed and wretched. That may sound like a snarky comment, but it really isn’t. As someone who performs interdimensional travel, trust me when I say that international airports feel more like a gap between dimensions than do _actual _gaps between dimensions.

Listen: When you sit down at a bar in an international airport, you look around and see one busy commuter after another. You see families of four with the parents herding their kids along, businessmen in sharp suits looking too often at their watches, seeming more furtive and hunted than the uniformed, battle-weary soldiers walking by, surfacing only briefly from their inner thoughts to acknowledge the greetings of their fellow human souls; you see pilots and flight attendants hurrying to reach their next assignment, couples bickering over whether to eat now or find their gate first, and lone sight-seers with their noses pressed into their itineraries. In short, you see people whose need to _be somewhere _has grown large enough to blot out the thought of where they’re actually _going_, like a neighbor’s hedge growing to blot out their view of the outside world. The only exceptions are the immigrants, frightened by their own audacious optimism, flinging themselves bodily after their hopes and dreams. In an international airport, one commiserates tacitly with thousands upon thousands of lost souls, all searching far and wide to find out what they’re looking for. Best of all, they all have the courtesy _not to talk about it. _One is safe and home and alone in the company of the lost.

But enough about that. There I was, sitting at a bar in this gap between worlds, and an absinthe fountain was being set up on the counter in front of me. The barman handling the device had irked me at first sight; he was only person in the room who looked like he _belonged _here and had nowhere else to be. Then I remembered that he was an employee – a servant, here to serve me – and my esteem for him improved. It rose even higher when, on being given my order for absinthe blanche, he’d grinned with delight as though thinking, ‘About time somebody made me put this contraption to use.’

As I watched, he loaded the tank up with ice, lifted the fountain onto the counter, and left the water-hose from the bar filling the tank while he pulled out the glass, spoon, and sugar. All the while, he had a sunny grin that was difficult to resent even in my current mood. He spoke only to ring up my total after everything was set up, with the glass’ reservoir filled with clear liquid, and the fountain dripping onto the sugar cube. There’s something to be said for servants who aren’t chatty, even when they _are _in a good mood. I decided in advance to leave him a generous tip, whether we were in America or not.

Then I folded my hands flat onto the counter and rested my chin upon them to watch the louche of the absinthe. It was wonderfully distracting. With every drop that perspired from the perforated spoon, the absinthe blurred and swirled like ripples in the heat. After a few seconds, I reached up and turned the nozzle a few degrees. The drip became a drizzle, and the heat waves turned into roiling clouds as the glass filled up. Bit by bit, the sugar cube dissolved, and the bouquet of wormwood and anise began to parch my tongue.

The first sip was like stripping out of my body after a long week’s lustful labors. It was heady and bittersweet and intoxicating, and it made the world around me go dark for an instant. It lifted my mind a few inches out of my body. Then I remembered the sight of Dean Winchester’s face as he looked at me, coming through the door five minutes late wearing his brother’s appearance and holding a bottle of champagne in my hand, and then looking down at Sam – the _real _Sam – who had arrived ten minutes early at a place he wasn’t supposed to be. Sam, who lay on his front on the motel bed, panting and rasping and shivering. Sam, whose cheeks were wet with tears, and whose shoulder was decorated by a streak of scarlet comet tails ending in ragged bite marks.

Dean’s aura had raged like a dust devil across a crop field, swirling with rage, bloodlust, regret, guilt, self-loathing, protectiveness, despair, and back to rage. It’s a wonder he wasn’t ripped to pieces on the spot. In that moment, we both knew that there was no fixing what had just happened. So I did the only thing I could.

Not having to exaggerate my own inner turmoil, I said, “Dean… This wasn’t supposed to happen. I didn’t mean for this. I’m sorry…”

As I hoped, these words pulled Dean from the brink of catatonia and drove him into a rage. He pulled away from Sam and bellowed, “You’re SORRY?! You want me to believe you’re SORRY?! What does a monster like you know about sorry?” His whole body shuddered as he glanced again at his brother, then tore his eyes away. Tears were racing down his own cheeks now. Sam was too far gone to react to my appearance.

Dean met my eyes again as I shucked out of the Sam disguise and appeared as my usual incubus self. Unadulterated hatred flooded his spirit and his eyes. “I should have never trusted you! I should have never let you talk! You’re DEAD!” Dean turned and made a grab for the gun in the nightstand. By the time he turned around, he would find his target nowhere in sight. I’d left him to deal with the aftermath on his own.

That scene replayed itself over and over again in my head while I drank my first two glasses. By then, my protective veneer of “glamorous melancholy” had melted like sugar, and I was left to confront myself with the awful, caustic, exploitative piece of shit that I am.

True that I’m an incubus, that incubi are demons, and that making mischief is practically in our nature, but how did that make me any different from a human sociopath? If I need to eat, why couldn’t I just move to the Netherlands and set up a brothel? That way I could guarantee a source of sustenance while providing humans with a space for safe, consensual sex. Lots of incubi and succubi did. The obvious answer, ‘because I’m restive by nature,’ was at once pertinent and insufficient.

I caught the barkeeper’s attention and requested a third glass. Three glasses of absinthe is excessive by any standard, but I’m good at keeping my composure in drink. This time, I decided to do without the sugar cube. A gentle sigh feathered the backs of my hands while icy water made heatwaves in the clear spirit. Suddenly, an idea struck me.

I slowed the fountain to a slow, methodical drip and whispered under my breath, “Oh thou revered and fragrant Spirit, thou Friend to Muse and Harbinger of Inspiration: had ever I a Moment more wretched than this?” Then I focused a shred of my power into the next drop of water that fell into the glass and turned the faucet to a stop.

For a second, the louche swirled so quickly that it appeared to be boiling. Then it slowed with unnatural abruptness, but never actually halted. I leaned in closer. The oils of the spirit started to congeal into some near-transparent shape in the reservoir, and then came to a stop. I couldn’t quite make out what it was… Without taking my eyes off the louche, I reached up and allowed a measured drizzle of water to fall into the glass. The infusion of water moved with a purpose, and the swirling oil converged on the shape that had already been formed in my glass. The absinthe turned to white as it outlined the image before me and resolved into a face that was burned into my memory.

It was Tonraq.

My heart thumped painfully in my chest. Something like fear or panic seemed to louche through my blood. I looked around at the other patrons at the bar, but none of them had noticed the specter. The man’s face was still there when I looked back, solid, bearded, smirking good-naturedly. Hand trembling, I reached up and turned the faucet once more. The glass filled up, and the apparition was hidden by the absinthe as it turned opaque. But now I was haunted by memories of that single night four years ago that I’d spent on the tundra in the World of Benders.

First a water bender had locked away my power and banished me to the arctic, and then I’d spent the night sheltered with another water bender who’d wrapped me in his embrace and stolen away my sanity. Now, I was caught wrong-footed once more by the infusion of water into alcohol. Water was clearly not my friend.

I sipped at the glass in front of me, feeling sick with remembering. The cave had been so dark and cold, but Tonraq had been so warm and his eyes had seemed luminous. He had seemed to glow in my vision. His skin was so rough, his hands so gentle, his beard rasping, his voice soothing, his chest unyielding, and his embrace enfolding. In my most vulnerable moment, he had made me feel safe. In a moment of bliss-addled madness, I’d told him that I loved him. On waking, I’d found that the confession had not been a lie… but it wasn’t entirely true either.

This gets back to a human quirk that always irritates me: humans use phrases like “true love” and “love at first sight,” and it’s so clear how little depth they put into their words. Others deny the existence of both phenomena, and they’re just as bad. Ask a human what their favorite color is, most will give a one-word answer; ask a demon what its favorite color is, and it will tell you where to _find _its favorite color. For example, I have two: the clean, dull grey of the ash heaped up in a well-used fireplace where only wood is burned, and the lush green of moss that grows on rooftops shaded by cliffs. If I simply told you that my favorite colors were “grey and green,” you would be confused to learn that I find graphite ugly, and that the color of green apples sickens me. Love is every bit as varied and as complicated as the colors of the visible spectrum, and I get exasperated by those who try to paint rainbows with only a single brush.

I took at deep gulp of absinthe, draining half of my glass, then tried to balance the facts while my head buzzed: I met Tonraq once. We basically liked each other from the start. We had sex. Our spirits made an intimate connection during that night. I knew, and still know, almost nothing about him except his name, his homeland, and every inch of his body. He knows even less about me. What we felt for one another was real. But “real” is not the same thing as important. What we felt was a kind of “sprouting love,” and though green and tender, it was strong. However, Tonraq was mortal. Though healthy, fit, active, and vital, the longest I could expect him to live was only 50 years. I still had centuries of life left.

“Am I a coward?” I asked my glass. It had no answer.

Tonraq’s face at the minute of our departure swam before my eyes again. I remembered our final kiss, his hand on my cheek, and his voice as he whispered, “Please… Come back to me some day.”

That was four years ago.

Tonraq must still think of me on occasion. But he also had a wife, friends, a village of close-knit people – he had a much better support group than I did. He probably didn’t sit around, moping and drinking and regretting his mistakes. He, a human, had probably healed better from the scar of our severed attachment than I had, and isn’t that laughably ironic?

I blinked. My chin had been resting on my hands on the counter again, but now I suddenly sat up. Tonraq… was probably… if not ‘over me,’ then at least ‘moved on’ from me. Grown past me. Bandaged his sorrows, healed, and learned to healthily cope without me. If we met up again after all this time, no doubt he’d be happy to see me, but I imagined it would mean less to him. Most likely he’d greet me, hug me, give me a manly noogie, invite me to stay for dinner, and then go out of his way to avoid sleeping with me so as not to compromise his life.

And me? It would hurt, sure. I’d feel a touch snubbed. I’d feel cold at being shut out from his feelings, but it wouldn’t be a disaster. I’d have no reason to cry. On the contrary, I’d be disenchanted with him. I’d add some memories in which Tonraq was something _other _than the perfect, kind-hearted, masculine beauty who’d seduced me on a cold winter’s night. It would strip me of my rose-tinted glasses, and that would make it easier for me to move on.

Grinning, I drained the last of my drink, licking my lips with relish at the taste of licorice. Come to think of it, Tonraq still has no idea that I’m a demon. _That _would be sure to give him a surprise. Probably, it would shatter any notions he might have had of settling down with some twinkish rascal who was – as far as he knew – way too young for him anyway. This was perfect! After fucking something up so royally, here was an old mistake I could put to rights with a bare minimum of effort.

The barkeeper walked over to me just then. “Will you be… wanting another one, then?” he asked doubtfully.

I grinned at him elatedly. “No thanks, I have to break a connection!” Then I stood up, leaned over the counter, pulled his head toward me, and kissed him full on the mouth. My enthusiastic energy coursed through the mortal, overpowering his will to fight back, and we made out in front of the whole bar for about seven seconds of erotic, porn-star kissing. Then I was out of the bar and dashing off to a restroom before the barkeep even realized the kiss had ended. When he looked down, he’d find that the inside of my absinthe glass had practically been wall-papered with ten 50-euro notes.

I ran to the first open single-occupant bathroom I could find, locked the door, and enchanted the lock to open itself automatically in four minutes. Then I moved to the center of the room, focused my mind on the ethereal realm, and performed a standing backflip so as not to leave scorch marks on the floor as I vanished with a crack.

I reconstructed my body for the World of Benders much the same as I had on my first visit. This time, though, I also added a tail. I hadn’t included one on my first visit because I’d wanted to have a little fun before revealing my true form. This time, I decided to add it as a deliberate statement. Just what that statement was, I hadn’t worked out yet… I also contemplated adding horns, but then thought it would be a little too obvious.

It was summer at the south pole, and a balmy 3 degrees below freezing. Flying a good hundred feet up into the air, I could look south and see the snow stretching unbroken below me, or I could look north and see the snow giving way to rock and grass just a few miles off. Beyond that, the sea stretched grey and limitless to the horizon. I still hadn’t explored this world to any significant degree. It could contain any number of marvels… but they held little temptation just then.

Off to the southwest, I could sense a number of human auras, including one that was familiar. _Tonraq_. I flew higher as I approached in order to avoid detection. It’s good, after all, to make an appearance on my own terms. I found Tonraq at the edge of an escarpment along with about 11 other men from the water tribe. They were in a natural hot spring at a point where a thermal vent poked through the earth and melted the nearby snow. 

My tail twitched with excitement. All their gear and clothes were piled together on the last dry bit of rock before the spring gave way to snow, and they were all relishing a bit of communal bathing. Clusters were scattered here and there in the rock pool, roughly corresponding to age groups. Tonraq was sitting with his back against the westernmost edge of the spring, accompanied by one man roughly his own age and another in his early thirties. Tonraq and his closer peer were resting their arms upon each other’s shoulders, and this companion and the younger one were having some energetic discourse while Tonraq listened.

From the general arrangement, and the way there was little roughhousing besides an occasional shove or half-hearted splash, I gathered that they’d been here a while. That suited my purposes well.

I approached, wreathing myself in shadowy aura, touched down at a spot close to the stacked gear, and waited until I saw one of the younger men getting out of the spring. He was walking towards his gear while calling over his shoulder to one of his compatriots, “Sure, I’ll let her know you’re not far behind.” I lifted my concealment and rose to full height while he was still talking. When he looked back around and saw me standing in front of him, he jumped and made a hissing intake of breath. “The hell did you come from?!” All those who hadn’t spotted me yet turned at those words.

I grinned, full of hauteur. This was how I liked to make an entrance. “From way out of this world. You wouldn’t believe it.” He was so discombobulated by my sudden appearance and my strange utterance that he hopped out of the way as I strode forward. Coming up to the edge of the spring, I raised one bare foot onto the rock lip, crossed my arms over my chest, and stared directly at Tonraq. “Hey there, old chum. Ya miss me?”

_Old chum_? Shit, maybe I hadn’t sobered up as much as I thought.

Nearby, one of the younger tribesmen turned to one of Tonraq’s closer friends, who I recognized from my first visit to this world, and whispered, “Does Tonraq know this guy?”

His companion whispered back, “Yeah. He’s… _that guy_. The one from a couple years ago.” So he’d talked about me.

Tonraq was meeting my gaze with remarkable composure. He looked surprised, but not flummoxed by my appearance. I suppose he’d already made peace with the likelihood of never seeing me again, so he wasn’t sure how to feel about it right away. Finally, he spoke.

“Volzek.”

I was unable to hide the shiver of pleasure that ran down my spine. My name just sounded so _good _coming from his lips, neutral though his voice was. “In the flesh,” I answered, baring a toothy smirk and widening my shoulders a little. For this encounter, I was wearing skin-tight shorts that barely went halfway down my thighs, and an unbuttoned vest as dark and red as port wine. I looked lithe, strong, energetic, and practically immune to the cold – which I was.

Nobody spoke or moved. The swirl of thermally heated water formed the only audible backdrop for our stare off. Tonraq’s eyes scanned up and down my body, fully taking in my appearance. I suppose that with my powers once more intact, a number of details would look different. Even the hue of my skin would look darker than when he last saw me. Then, Tonraq looked down to about waist-level and said, “The tail is new,” as casually as if he’d been pointing out a new tattoo.

_You’re being cautious today. _I lifted my tail out to one side, looking at it with disinterest as though it were something I never thought about. At my whim, it twitched and flicked a little as I said wryly, “Sure about that? Maybe I _did _have it last time and you just forgot.”

“No.”

Our gazes met and snapped together like magnets. Gradually, my tail drooped behind me. That one word had been uttered with such eloquence. Between the tone of that one syllable, and the hard blue of Tonraq’s eyes, I read an entire paragraph of subtext.

No, I did not forget. No, I overlooked no inch of your body. No, my memories have not grown stale after four years. No, don’t talk to me so dismissively as if nothing important ever passed between us. No, don’t you _dare _suggest that I would tarnish those memories so callously.

The silence was like stone between us. I would have flushed with shame, but my body suddenly felt very cold, as if the arctic cold was getting through to me. Caught by Tonraq’s reproachful gaze, I felt as naked and helpless before him as I’d felt during our first encounter.

The tension was finally broken by Tonraq’s companion – the one who’d had his arm around Tonraq’s shoulder when I arrived. After observing the stalemate between us for an uncomfortably long time, he stood up with a sigh, pushing his hands through his hair. “I think that’s about it for me. Maluq, you were about finished in here too, weren’t ya?”

The man in his early thirties blinked, looking up at his senior blankly, then blinked again as a subtle note of animation crept into his movements. “Yeah, it’s getting to be about that time. I’ll get your stuff together, Agnar.” He started wading toward the edge of the spring.

“Big day today. Anybody else wanna get a head start?” There was a general muttering of agreement, and the whole group of them moved to collect their gear, using water bending to pull the moisture off their bodies and those of their non-bending fellows.

I can’t tell you how much I appreciate humans like this. Humans like Agnar fly in the face of so many of demonkind’s stereotypes about humans as boorish, dull-witted, and insensitive. The other men had picked up on the tension between us as well, and now they were packing up early just to give one member the chance for a private conversation.

For a moment while the rest of the men were heading out, I saw Tonraq mouth a subdued “thanks,” and Agnar acknowledged it with just a smile. They reached out their hands and squeezed each other’s fingers in farewell. That’s another trait I’d like to see in more human cultures: genuine, shameless affection between men.

As Agnar walked close to my shoulder, I turned my face toward him and offered, “Thanks for that…”

He smiled, pulling all the water droplets onto his body into a single ball with a flick of the wrist and tossing it overarm into the spring. “You don’t need to thank me. We’ve all heard the way Tonraq talks about you.” That made my heart leap again. Before getting dressed, he caught me by the shoulder and said soft enough for my ears alone, “If you break his heart, I’ll put you under the ice.”

He was still smiling as he said it. I gave him a devious grin in reply. “I’m counting on it.”

The silence resumed while we waited for the others to leave, but it was less tense this time. Tonraq’s stare was a little gentler, but it still felt like he was clawing into my skin with his eyes. Once the other tribesmen were barely in earshot, I asked, “Mind if… I join you?” Tonraq nodded without a word.

It’s a good thing I wasn’t wearing very much, because his stare made it hard to move. I shucked off my vest and shorts, then stepped into the steaming water. It felt searing hot to the skin as I strode across to where Tonraq sat. His stare was so… hard. Hard, but not cold. Not impersonal. It was hard the way that a father’s eyes are hard. I could see a deep well of emotion, and memories that were fresh and well-oiled being played across his mind. I could see the pain and loneliness that had been left in my wake.

I was barely a foot in front of him when I came to a halt, feeling suddenly self-conscious. If Tonraq felt at all like I did these last four years, and he’d had to go back to his normal life regardless… what could I even say to him? Maybe it was a mistake to come here after all…

“Tonraq…” When I said his name, I saw a shiver course through his body, and his eyes burned fiercely. “I…” That was as far as I got before his hand shot out and pulled me sharply by the wrist.

I lost my balance and fell towards him, but his arms caught me and pulled me against his body, setting me in his lap. Then he crushed his lips against mine, and one of his warm hands gripped the back of my hair while his erection ground against my thigh. I only had one instant to be surprised before instinct took over. I started kissing him back, wrapping one arm around his shoulders to trail my fingers through his rough tresses while my other hand felt along the ridges of his torso. He was just as I remembered.

Our lips parted at the same moment, and our tongues darted forward to meet each other. They pushed, slid, retreated, then flicked out again, warm and slick and inviting. The tribesman’s strong hands felt so _good _as they touched my body, fingering my hips, waist, and spine. The scratch of his beard on my cheeks and chin felt like the granting of a wish I’d made every night when the lights were out. When our chests pressed together, I could feel his heart beating against my skin, loud and rapid and urgent.  
Slowly, I slid my hand lower and wrapped my fingers around his dick. Tonraq’s tongue pulled back and his lips curled down in a snarl, then he pressed me even closer against his body. I squeezed his manhood, reveling in the way it felt so hot to the touch of my palm. Then I added my other hand near the base of his cock and used both to stroke that veiny, powerful member. His deep moan broke the kiss we’d been sharing, but my lips went on exploring his cheek, his ear, his neck, and eventually his chest. Both his hands, then, flew down to my rump and squeezed my ass cheeks in a way I can only describe as ‘possessive.’ It made me shiver despite the heat, but then I just felt motivated to please him even more.

I laid so many kisses on his hulking pecs while my hands worked over his twitching cock. I even licked a few times in the crevice between that shelf of muscle, getting high on the rich, clean, manly aroma. And I would have done more still, but Tonraq was almost at his limit. Without a word, he pulled me away from him, swung me around, and made me kneel down on the smooth rock shelf where he’d been sitting with my ass facing him. My own dick was twitching expectantly beneath the steaming water, and I lifted my tail to give the man full access to my luscious rump.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw a glittering, animal hunger in Tonraq’s eyes. It made my breath falter and my stomach tighten. I winked my hole at him and got to see him grit his teeth needily while he lined up that massive rod with my ass. As the tip rubbed up against my entrance, our eyes met again. He wanted my permission. I wanted his dick. Neither of us wanted to speak. So I relaxed my sphincter, pushed my hips back, and allowed my ass to swallow the head of that girthy cock.

That was all the invitation he needed. Growling, he gripped the back of my neck with one hand, my waist with the other, and started to slide forward. He went just slowly enough to be able to stop if I was in pain. But with me at full power and able to loosen or tighten my anus at will, he was totally hilted inside of me before he knew it. I squeezed my bowels around him to savor that fat, hot shaft.

“Aaah!” Tonraq grit his teeth and shuddered. He hadn’t been expecting to go balls deep right away, and it took a few seconds before he could even open his eyes again. When we looked at each other, there were tears in my eyes, but I was letting my tongue hang out and giving him a look that unambiguously said, ‘This is great! Can I have more? Please?’ Just to be a tease, I wiggled my hips a little bit, and Tonraq actually stamped his foot under the water while my ass flexed around him.

Before continuing, he made a lifting motion with one of his hands. Some of the water from the spring moved in a kind of jet, lifting from the surface to grab at my wrists, hips, and knees, and lifted me by about an inch. I could tell straight away that it wasn’t meant to restrain me; it was just to provide a buffer between my skin and the rock. That tiny gesture made my heart glow for him just a little bit more.

Tonraq’s hips drew back, the folds of my chute rippling while his dick emerged until there was just his head still inside my body. Then he thrust back into me with a loud _smack _as his hips hit my cheeks.

“Haaa!” I arched my back and sighed with pleasure, shivering from head to toe. I didn’t mean to be so theatrical, but the way my aura was gripping at Tonraq’s torso and limbs was making me susceptible to his every movement. Beneath the water, my cock bobbed delightedly, and I made a point to bounce my hips against his crotch in the few seconds before his next thrust.

After that, Tonraq was out of patience. With his hands gripping me tightly, he fucked me at a pace that made the hot spring echo with the sound of slapping flesh. My tail wrapped around one of his legs like a tree branch, then started to cup at his sack and goad him to pound me even harder. I panted, shook, and flexed my abdomen, and pre practically leaked out of my dick while his flesh massaged my innards. Above all, something inside of me was quietly chanting to itself, ‘I’m back! It’s _him _again! It’s _his _dick inside of me!’ and that felt as good as the sensations themselves. Thankfully, I could tell by tempo of his breathing that Tonraq wasn’t going to last long either.

The water bender paced himself for about two minutes, then he reached beneath me, pressed his powerful chest against my back, and started to stroke my cock while he fucked me senseless. The feeling of his big, rough hand grabbing my meat was utterly sublime, and within seconds I was howling in ecstasy, fucking my hips back against his crotch while I spilled my load into the spring. That did it for Tonraq, who groaned and pressed his brow against the back of my head while he filled up my belly with his essence. This wasn’t one of those white, blinding orgasms that had felt good enough to be painful. Instead, it felt like pure relief. Four years of separation melted in an instant, and it was just… right. I felt whole.

As climax faded into afterglow, Tonraq allowed the water to release its hold and gathered me into his arms while he took his seat again. I sat upon one of his thighs, leaning back against his chest and catching my breath. Everything felt so quiet again, but now the silence was peaceful and perfect. My tail hung limply in the water and trailed against his ankle.

After a few seconds, Tonraq gave my chest a gentle squeeze and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

I looked back at him, blinking in surprise. “For what?”

His brow was knitted with earnest remorse as he stroked the back of my head. “I know there were things you wanted to say to me… Things that we need to talk about. I shouldn’t have pounced on you like that.” I tried not to smirk as he held my cheeks in his rough hands. “I don’t want you to think that sex is all I see in you, or that I don’t consider you important.”

A laugh almost broke through, but I took care not to spoil the moment. I could still remember how, the first time we had sex, he’d acted so dominant and aloof at the start – almost to the point of callousness. This vulnerable, uncertain Tonraq was a far cry from that rascally ravisher who’d taken such liberties with me all those years ago. Funny how a change of perspective can have more effect on the viewer than the viewed.

I stroked his cheek with one hand, turning my body to face him. “Tonraq… I’m the last person in the world to judge another for being eager for sex. If we have important things to talk about, then it’s better to get the preliminaries out of the way so we can talk about them level-headed.” He seemed a little mollified by that, but still reserved. So I looped my arms about his shoulders while I straddled his thighs. “Besides… When you were kissing me and holding me in your arms, I definitely _felt _like I was important.”

His eyes widened, pupils dilating. His chest puffed out, and an irresistible grin lifted his face. That look was worth the entire trip and the fear I’d overcome to venture out here. For the first time in weeks, I’d really done something right.

_I _did that. _I _made him that boyishly happy. I’d touched a place in his heart that was wounded and sore, and I’d healed it so that his pride swelled like a stretching sunrise. My grin spread from ear to ear, and we embraced one another while we shared another kiss. When we finally pulled back, silly grins plastered to our faces, we were both so giddy that we had to kiss each other again. To any onlookers, we would have been _insufferable_.

Eventually, we sobered up from our cutesy touching and kissing, and I settled down onto the rock beside him. Tonraq kept his arm around my shoulder like a flirtatious boyfriend. I waited for an appropriate pause, then started things slow. “You’ve hardly changed.”

“Neither have you.” I glanced at him. The man was giving me another of his eloquent expressions. _I know you don’t need me to tell you that that was a joke. _Sassily, I lifted my tail up from the water and flicked the tip of his beard with it. Tonraq smirked, then caught my tail in his hand before it could drop back into the water. I shivered and wiggled a bit in pleasant surprise, thrashing it playfully in his grip. Finally he said, “So you’re not exactly human, I suppose.”

“No…” Well, playtime was fun while it lasted. Now on to business. “I’m an incubus.” The word didn’t register on his countenance. “I’m… what many in other worlds call a ‘demon.’” His brow crinkled just slightly, but I couldn’t tell whether it was the mention of ‘demon’ or ‘other worlds.’ “It’s a kind of spirit…”

“Oh.” Tonraq looked surprised, but not shocked. Not put off. That was a relief. “A spirit… But when you say, ‘other worlds,’ that sounds like you mean something other than…” His eyes swiveled one way, then the other in search of the right words. “… Something other than the ‘spirit world’ that we – my tribesmen and I – would be familiar with.”

_He is an attentive one_. “That’s right. I’m from a different dimension entirely. I’m able to travel between them freely, and… decided to come here for a visit four years ago.”

Tonraq didn’t respond right away. His eyes went distant, fitting a few pieces together in his mind. I could actually see the moment when – relaxing of the brow, downturn of the corners of the lips, minute slackening of his fingers on my shoulder – Tonraq realized that _this _had been the reason I was so eager to leave last time. I wanted to say something then, but I held my tongue to respect his thought process.

Eventually he decided to ask the less obvious question. “How come you didn’t look like this last time? With the tail and the… skin color and all?”

I blushed slightly, casting my glance aside. “That was… a bit of a mishap. I was… playing a little prank on this shaman in a swamp, not knowing that people in this world have techniques for combating spirits like me.”

Tonraq was already grinning and holding back a chuckle before I’d finished speaking. “So got boxed up by one of our foggy swamp brothers, eh?”

I grinned shamefacedly. “Yeah… See, I don’t get to carry my body with me from one dimension to another; I have to assemble one from the elements at hand. I didn’t add the tail right away because I’d planned to pass for human for a little while. But when he sealed off my power, I couldn’t alter my body any more. It also made my skin go from grey to white.”

“Ahh.” His eyes remained bright and interested throughout this dialogue. I had the feeling that the other spirits in this dimension must be a pretty reclusive lot. “So a… demon. What is that?”

“It’s… a designation for spirits.” This was a rare issue. It’s not often a dimension will have a word for spirits, but not one for demons as well. “In some dimensions, it’s just a word for spirits who aren’t native to their world. ‘Outsider spirits,’ you could say. In others, it’s… a word meant specifically for evil spirits.”

Tonraq took this in his stride as well. He just nodded and continued, “And an incubus?”

“Incubi are sex demons.”

That lightened the mood. He threw his head back and let his laughter spill forth till it rang across the tundra. The arm around my shoulder tugged me closer against his side, and I let out a sigh of relief. Finally collecting his composure, Tonraq said, “That does make sense. So when I offered you supplies in exchange for a night in bed…”

I smirked wryly at him. “It was like being offered the supplies for free. Or… it would have been, if I had had my powers.”

He pondered this slowly, his fingers tracing the grooves of my cornrows. “Right… I manhandled you that night, and you didn’t know how to deal with it.”

My cheeks and ears burned a little. “Uh… right…”

Tonraq was still thinking. Slowly, he pulled me tighter against him. “You were only waiting until you could get your powers back. That’s why you wanted to leave so urgently… Because I’d taken advantage of you when you were at your weakest.”

That sent a pang through my heart. This must have been haunting him all this time. I reached up to turn his face toward me. “Hey! Don’t say it like that. I told you, I’m the last person to judge another for their sexual appetites.” A bit of the cloudiness on his face dispersed at that. “And if you only knew all the things that _I’ve _done to humans during sex, you’d say I had my fair comeuppance.”

He relaxed. “So what do… incubi _do _during sex that some people call them evil?”

“Well… we seduce people, for one thing.”

He quirked a brow. “Seduce?” He was asking if I meant that as a euphemism.

“Seduce,” I said emphatically. “We feed on people’s aura while they’re making love. It only works when both participants are willing.”

Tonraq nodded. “I still don’t see how the ‘evil’ comes into it, then.”

I can’t tell you how much I loved him for saying that. “Well… Some dimensions can be pretty prudish. Also, since we’re classified as ‘demons’ and all that, we get lumped together with some unsavory characters. And… to be totally fair, more than a few of us are… prone to mischief.” I looked down. “Like me… I see humans beating themselves up over their natural, basic, _healthy _instincts, and it’s just so… exhausting to look at. So, sometimes I try to push them a little to get them to loosen up… Sometimes I go a little too far…”

Astonishing… I couldn’t remember the last time I shared my own emotional problems with a mortal. Tonraq was a perfect listener. He waited a long time, not speaking. I could tell he got what I was saying, but he didn’t judge me, and he didn’t act like my problems were his to solve. He just listened and waited. Then, after the silence dragged on for nearly a minute, he picked me up by the hips, settled me in his lap like a child, and held me. Just… held me in his arms.

I wanted to cry right then. I _wanted _to. I _wished_ that I could have. It would have felt so good and so safe. I could have felt vulnerable and safe and protected and insecure all at once, and my being would have been absorbed in Tonraq’s tenderness. Alas, I didn’t need to cry. So I settled for just feeling cozy and… appreciated.

Once the moment drew to a close, we looked into each other’s eyes again. There was a tension, now, in the contact of fingers on skin. Tonraq asked the vital question. “How long were you planning to stay for?”

I bit my lip, feeling my tail stiffen uncomfortably. “I… haven’t really decided yet. If I’m being totally honest… I hadn’t expected you to be so glad to see me.”

There was a pause. “I never thought I’d see you again… But I’m glad we could both disappoint each other.”

I smacked my forehead into his thick pecs. “Stop that! Stop making me love you more. I’ll never want to leave…” I didn’t think to wonder whether this was a joke or not until after I’d said it. Then I didn’t dare look up from Tonraq’s chest and see what kind of look he was giving me.

But his hand just stroked my head softly. “It… would make me very happy if you didn’t… but I guess you do _have _to go sooner or later. And I wouldn’t want you to stay here forever if it made you unhappy.” His chest pushed on my face as he took a deep breath. “Will you… at the very least, stay until nightfall?”  
I closed my eyes and drew a deep breath of my own. It seemed like way too brief a time, but I suppose that was for the best. “Yes… I can stay until then…”

“Good.” My ears twitched. Was that a hint of mischief in his tone?

I looked up and saw a wicked little glint in his eyes. “When… _is _nightfall around here?” I asked.

A grin spread over his face. “We’re fairly far north on the south pole’s landmass… but the sun just rose on this latitude after the last night before the summer solstice. The sun won’t set again until the third day following the solstice – in a week’s time.” I yelped as both his hands gripped me by the rear and pulled me up close to face him. “Looks like I’ve got my own personal incubus for a week.”

A lot of emotions bubbled up in my chest all at once then. Chief among them, I was delighted to be caught in Tonraq’s impish little trick. Still, there were more practical concerns to deal with. “But… the solstice must be an important time, right? Your tribesmen were acting like you all had somewhere to be. Won’t me being here interfere with that?”

He shook his head. “You’ll be more than welcome to join us as long as you help out with the berry picking. We’ve had guests stay with us for our festivities before. Some might even see the presence of a sex spirit as a good omen during the most fertile time of the year.”

That brought back some good associations. “And… what about your wife? Won’t she be at the festivities?”

A complicated smile crossed his face. “It won’t bother her. She knows about you.”

My eyes widened. “Does she?”

“I couldn’t hide it… I couldn’t shake the feeling that you’d hurried away and refused to come back because of how I’d treated you. Senna could tell that I wasn’t myself, and she…”

He smiled, eyes distant with remembering. “One evening, she confronted me directly and said, ‘Tonraq, if you love another woman, I understand. I’m alright with it. But please, bring her _here _to live. I can’t have you living torn apart between two families in different places and having to care for both. We _deserve _to have unity and love in our family.’ After that, I couldn’t not tell her about you.”

This was a pleasant surprise. I didn’t hide my grin. “So your tribe practices polygamy?”

He tilted his head from side to side. “It isn’t the norm, but it’s done from time to time. If a man takes more than one wife, it’s understood that both wives have the right to leave whenever they want if they’re unhappy. If he’s not a good provider, or he doesn’t have enough stamina, he risks winding up all alone, and he’ll have a hard time finding another wife after that.”

My grin widened even further. This was exactly the sort of dynamic that always tickled my mischievous side. “So how did she react when you told her your unrequited lover was actually – so far as you knew – an energetic boy half your age?”

Oh my fucking god, he blushed. It was soooooooooo cute! This burly, macho daddy of a man actually blushed, and I got to see it. My tail was twitching so hard it made little splashes on the surface of the water. “First she was relieved, and then she teased me about it relentlessly. ‘You’ve sunk low, Tonraq!’ he said, imitating a woman’s expression and mannerisms. ‘To think, I’d live to see you go all moony and lovesick over some _boy _who said he loved you after a one-night stand.’ I’d never felt so embarrassed.” Fuck, _I _felt embarrassed just hearing about it.

“So…” I coughed, trying to stifle my mirth. “You still think she’d be willing to see me?”

Tonraq nodded, calming somewhat and stroking my neck. “In the end she conceded, ‘I guess if he made that kind of impact after one night, he must be one heck of a guy… or one hell of a cocksucker.’”

We both broke into laughter and snuggled against each other’s bodies. It was apparent by now that we’d been in the hot spring for a little too long, and the lethargy was starting to get to us. The water bender arched his back to sigh and stretch. “So… How about it, Volzek? You’ll get to be treated as our guest for a week… and whenever we have some free time, you and I will sneak off and try to make up for lost time.”

I didn’t need long to think. “Alright. Just one last little question first.”

“Mhm?”

“I won’t need to sleep because I’ll be feeding off your energy. But how will _you _know when to sleep if the sun doesn’t set for a week?”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “Whenever I get tired. We’ll take things as they come.”

We shared a quick kiss. “Perfect.”

At long last, we got up and moved to get out of the hot spring. On the way, though, Tonraq was walking in front of me, and I got distracted by the sight of his big, bubbly, hairy, muscled ass. It was such a gorgeous fucking ass! I still remembered having my face buried between those thick mounds and applying all the skill I had on his tight ring piece. “Damn!” I said, not very loudly, but with a piercing hiss.

Tonraq, who had been just about to step over the lip of the spring, stopped at the sound and looked back at me. He saw the lusty gleam in my eyes while I stared at his ass. My cock was already at full mast, swaying in the steam. He offered a grin and started to grope one of his cheeks in front of my eyes. “Already hungry again, boy?”

“Ravenous.” I began to stroke my dick while taking a step toward him. “Can we afford another delay?”

“Probably. Depends.” With a devious grin, he started to alternately flex his cheeks, making them jiggle enticingly. “Do you think you can hold out any longer since last time?”

I darted my tongue over my lips, tail twitching in anticipation. “You might be surprised at the things I can do now.”

Tonraq bent forward, bracing his hands on the stone lip of the spring, sticking his ass out toward me. “Then get over here and show me.”

That was all the invitation I needed. Levitating with my knees practically skimming the water’s surface, I positioned myself behind the water bender, grabbed hold of his thick cheeks, and shoved my face right in. It felt _amazing!_ The spring water had given his hole a clean, mineral taste as I lapped all around his rim. And beneath that, I caught just the faintest trace of his natural, masculine scent, heady and intoxicating. I closed my eyes to savor it, giving his pucker a few big, wet kisses, shaking my head to make his cheeks jiggle, opening my jaws wide to lick from as low as my chin to the tip of my nose. Everything about his ass was just so perfectly _manly. _

“Yeeeeeah, boy, that’s nice,” said Tonraq, widening his stance and looking over his shoulder at me. “You sure haven’t lost your touch since last time.”

_Haven’t lost my touch? _I grinned into his pillowy ass and squeezed his cheeks tighter. _You didn’t see nothing last time. _With a shred of aura, I made his hole stretch itself a little wider, then slid my tongue inside.

“Fuck!” Tonraq’s whole body tensed, and I felt his sphincter trying to force itself shut. I let it, but not until the tip of my tongue was two inches deep, and I started coating his rim with my saliva. Without needing to reach for it, I could feel his big cock jumping and throbbing with pleasure. “Ah, fuck! That’s…” Not letting him finish, I slithered another two inches deeper and raised the temperature of my tongue till it felt like a fever. The water bender groaned through gritted teeth, his entire muscular body shaking while he kept his legs upright. With purposeful deliberation, I made my tongue twist and wiggle this way and that, curving itself like an S inside his anus. Payback was another thing I hadn’t intended to seek when I got here, but it tasted so sweet.

“Damn it!” Tonraq’s hole squeezed my tongue even tighter, and I knew his cock was dripping pre into the water. His legs shook so hard it seemed like he was going to collapse at any moment. Still, I had no plans of stopping until he told me to. Using my power to lengthen my tongue, I slid it back until there was only an inch remaining in his chute, then shoved it in, five inches deep. “FUCK!” Tonraq slammed his fist against the lip of the rock, and the water made a great, surging splash around us. With my lips pressed up against his hole and my tongue sliding in deep, I allowed a low, evil chuckle to reverberate through his ass while I stroked my cock and tongue-fucked him.

Soon enough, I had six inches of fever-hot tongue writhing like a snake inside his ass, and Tonraq was sweating like a stallion. I could tell he was getting close. But suddenly, one of his hands reached back and took hold of my head. “Alright!” he gasped. “That’s enough!” I gave a mockingly plaintive moan, pushing my face in harder and twirling my tongue like a ribbon inside of him, digging the tip into his prostate. Tonraq moaned, then squeezed my head in his palm and barked, “I said enough!” Enough timidity was leftover from our last encounter for me to obey out of instinct, withdrawing my tongue with a loud slurp. Tonraq was still trembling, but he still managed to stand up straight and turn around, glaring at me.

I just stared up at him, still kneeling upon the surface of the water and stroking my dick. This was the perfect height for him to cram his schlong down my throat, and I wore a mask of obviously insincere contrition to tempt him.

But instead, to my surprise, Tonraq made a splitting gesture with his palms that made the water around him move aside. This revealed a seat of smooth, polished stone on which he sat, hips pushed right up against the edge. He manspread wide with his pulsating dick leaning against his abs. In that macho, powerful posture, Tonraq met my eyes with a scowl and growled, “Fuck me.”

I had to let go of my cock then and there or I would have cum. We stared at each other for a few seconds. Then I smirked and flexed my penis a few times, making it bounce and wave in front of me cockily. “You sure about this? It’s a pretty big leap between my tongue and _this _piece of meat.” Really, this was just a delaying tactic. I needed to settle down after edging myself to the brink of orgasm.

Tonraq practically snarled at me. “Just stop talking and put that thing in my ass!”

That was more than I could resist. I planted my feet on the floor of the spring and crouched in front of him. This angle gave me the chance to really appreciate his splendid physique. He felt massive as I rested my hands on his hips, lined my dick up with his well-lubricated hole, then slid myself inside.

He took it like a champ. I didn’t have to slow down once – his ass just swallowed all nine inches and squeezed my cock like velvet. Our groans overlapped, and I wiggled my hips to feel out that tight passage. But it didn’t take him long to adjust. “Come on, boy!” Tonraq said, bucking his hips against me. “Don’t just sit there! I said fuck me! Let me feel what an incubus cock is like!”

I gave him a toothy grin and straightened out so my body was almost laying upon his torso. “Whatever you say, ‘Daddy.’” I started hammering my hips into him at full speed, panting and grinning while firing spurts of pre inside of him. His needy cock was throbbing against the ridges of my abs, getting us both sticky with pre, and I wrapped my tail in coils around all seven hefty inches of it. Tonraq’s massive, powerful body flexed beneath me, and every contraction in his abdomen made it harder and harder to keep from blowing my load right away. I did my best to hide how close to the edge I was, and I could tell that my lover was doing his best to hold back as well.

“Fuck yeah, Volzek…” He managed to push a confident grin through the fog of bliss. “You’re a lot stronger than you look. You fuck like a man.”

That sent a jolt right through my dick. I grit my teeth, almost lost the battle, but managed to hold back and turn a sinister, ironic leer at him. “And you moan like a whore.” Without breaking our stare, I leaned down and started tracing the tip of my tongue around one of his nipples. His big pecs had been bouncing so distractingly this whole time while I plowed his mancunt.

The leer I got in return told me that he wasn’t put off by the jest, but I was still going to have to pay for it. He admired my tongue for a while, seeing how it hung a good five inches out of my mouth, dexterously teasing his perky nipple. Then he grabbed the back of my hair like a dog’s scruff, dragged me up to him, and sank his teeth around the back of my neck. The last time he’d done that, four years ago, I’d practically been human. Now, I was at full power, wreathed in demonic glory, and I could have broken Tonraq like a twig at any time.

It made no difference. His jaws around my neck broke every delusion of control I thought I held over the man and made me docile as a pup. I clenched my eyes and whimpered, my tail squeezed so tight that the veins stood out purple on Tonraq’s dick, and I started firing my load into his hot, greedy ass.

With the feeling of my hot cum inside him, and my tail constricting around his member like a python, the water bender couldn’t hold back either. He dug his teeth in a little harder, snarling against me and giving my neck a little shake in his jaws. His warm tongue wormed up against the nape of my neck, and I whined like a bitch while I emptied my seed into his guts. Our chests and bellies were both smeared with his warm spunk in seconds.

As the rush ended, Tonraq release my neck, and I fell shivering upon his chest. The water of the hot spring rushed back in about us, and I just cuddled up to the man, feeling his pecs rise and fall against my ears while he caught his breath. His hole squeezed sharply to milk out the last drops of cum, and I gave one last little shudder before pulling out.

“So,” Tonraq said, stroking my hair as I cuddled up to his body, “Did ‘Daddy’s’ ass give you what you needed?”

I blushed a little while looking up at him. “Hell yeah. I wasn’t expecting you to ever bottom for me… Guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you’d dominate me even then.”

He gave a lazy chuckle. “If a boy’s ever gonna become a man, somebody has to teach him how to fuck like one, right? I’ve had to mentor a couple of our more nervous younger men.”

I blinked, giggling in post-coital daze. “I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

He shrugged. “Just two. But first, let’s wash off one more time and get a move on before we distract each other again.”


	2. Berry Picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invited to stay and celebrate the summer solstice with the rest of the water tribe, Volzek makes his introductions. More importantly, he has to meet the misses.

It was, chronologically speaking, dawn on the second day before the solstice. I had gone to sleep when Tonraq did, against my better judgement and the infrequency with which my body requires sleep.. In my dreams, I was back in the ice hut where we’d first made love all those years ago. As I lay on my back, Tonraq had crawled over my legs and rested his chest on my crotch. I was rock hard in no time at all, and the water bender was flexing those big, hairy pecs against my dick. “Is this still your favorite thing?” he asked me, then lowered his head to kiss my tip.

I was moaning like a little whore. My cock was _trapped _between my lean six-pack and the crevice of the water bender’s pecs. Every flex and bounce of his muscles rubbed me up perfectly. Even if I hadn’t had a fetish for this sort of thing, the texture alone was just magnificent! I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and just start fucking those heavy muscle-tits, but lethargy weighed down all my limbs. Even my tail could do little more than squirm limply among the soft, fur pelts of our bed.  
“D…” It was so hard to speak. My mind was fuzzy – paralyzed by lust, the way I usually do to mortals. “D… Daddy…”

The man grinned at that. “There’s my boy…” Then he grabbed me by the waist and shoved my crotch even harder into his pecs, flexing around my cock like a vice. That’s when I opened my eyes and realized my dream had already come true. We were in a tent instead of an ice hut, but we were lying on a bed of fur, Tonraq was milking my dick with his pecs, and I was dripping pre like a leaky faucet while he stared at me with those sultry eyes.  
“Daddy!” I gasped, still half-asleep while I bucked my hips into those warm mounds of muscle.

“Good morning, boy… Guess you didn’t know I was an early riser. Ready for breakfast?” He started bouncing his pecs alternately, using rapid-fire flexes that ignited nerves all the way from my prick to my sternum. I was sweating and squirming and groaning, and I was far too late to try and enhance my stamina to any degree.

“Y… You’re gonna make me cum!” I moaned, closing my aura about his body and taking a heady sip of his energy while I still could.

Tonraq’s pecs were relentless. “Yeah you are.” As he heard my moans reach a pitch, and felt the tell-tale twitch of my dick, he gave one last, powerful squeeze and wrapped his lips around the head of my 9-inch member.

In less than a second, my scream turned into a silent, straining cry in my throat. My back was arched, my eyes were rolled back, and my tail was thrashing around on the floor. My dick felt so good it _hurt_. Tendrils of burning ecstasy spread up across my abdomen from my crotch, and I could feel every wad of cum firing into Tonraq’s mouth like a bullet racing down the barrel of a gun. Even with his pecs choking my cock, I know he could feel each shot hit the back of his throat for about the first six seconds. His tongue kept moving and swirling all around my tip, getting coated in my seed and adding another layer of intolerable pleasure to my orgasm.

My climax lasted 26 seconds. I would have to use every bit of energy I sipped from Tonraq just to recover. But I couldn’t be mad about it. When I opened my eyes, Tonraq was giving my dick one last, long suckle to make sure he didn’t waste a drop. Not a speck of my cum was anywhere but in his belly. 

Our eyes met. He licked his lips, then gave me a grin. “Good morning, Volzek.”

“I’ll say.” As he crawled up to meet me, I gave him a kiss and tasted a trace of my seed left on his lips. To my delight, I could feel his morning wood rubbing against my belly. I rolled my abs against it and felt him tense excitedly. “Alright Tonraq, you’ve had your breakfast… Now how about mine?”

He grinned at me wryly, but his hands started to spread my thighs wider. “I thought that’s what I was just giving you.”

I lifted my hips and snaked my tail around his waist. “That was a very nice taste of sugar. But now your boy needs _protein_!” With that, I gave him a little nibble on the ear in just the right way to get him going. His aura flared to edible levels in an instant, and he stuffed his morning wood inside of me.

*****

Tonraq couldn’t keep his eyes off me during our trek from the hot spring to the water tribe’s camp. If I were an egotist, as opposed to the meek, soft-spoken, humble sex-machine that I am, I’d say it was because my body was just that appealing. But even at the time, I knew it was because we were walking through the snow, and I was barefoot and dressed like a skank. He’d been surprisingly quick to accept that I had a tail, and that I was a spirit who fed on sexual energy, but somehow my ability to regulate my body temperature at will was something he couldn’t quite come to grips with. Funny how that works…

It wouldn’t have bothered me that much, but I could tell that he had other questions on his mind, and that _this _was distracting him too much to ask. So after about eight minutes, I sighed and came to a halt. “Will it put your mind at ease if I agree to wear your parka?” He had already offered it to me. Twice.

“Yes!” He was visibly relieved to hear me ask, and he wasted no time transferring it onto my shoulders. It was, of course, several sizes too big for me. It went halfway down my thighs and made my shoulders look too wide for my head.

After fastening everything in place, we took a step back and looked at each other. I rubbed the fur hem between my fingers. I could still feel the heat from his body in the coat. It… smelled like him. “Aren’t you afraid this will give people the ‘right’ idea?” I quipped.

“No,” Tonraq said dryly. “But if you’re worried, you can always give it back once we’re close to the camp.”

I clutched the front of the parka possessively. “Nu-uh! You ain’t never gettin’ this back!”

That wrung a laugh out of him, and he ruffled my hair like a rambunctious child. “The way you act – just how old _are _you anyway?”

I rolled my eyes. “Older than I look.”

“Yeah, I figured.” With an arm hooked around my shoulder, Tonraq pulled us back into step. The snow had become thinner on the ground now, and we could see the point where snow gave way to turf just a few hundred feet ahead. “But that doesn’t tell me much. Are you older or younger than I am?”

I gave him a sidelong glance. “Is this an important question to you?”

He blinked, then nodded to himself. “Older, then.”

I looked full on at him now. “Oh? You sound quite sure of yourself.”

“You had a hard time looking at me when I asked.” He shrugged and looked ahead. “And then you were evasive, not defensive. You’re not worried about me underestimating you because of your age; you’re worried that your age would intimidate me.” His gaze returned to me. “Much older, then?”

My stomach was tight. Granted, I hadn’t been _trying _to conceal my feelings from him, but it’s not often I meet a human sharp enough to read me like that. It was intimidating… and sexy. “Yes… I don’t bother with counting the years, but… the last time I looked my age, your great, great grandfather would have looked about _your _age.” He gave an appreciative whistle, but no other comment. “So… that’s okay with you?”

Tonraq shrugged. “Age isn’t the same for you spirits as it is for us. I understand that much. If anything, it just makes me feel more glad that I got to meet you.”

My heart gave another pang. This was what I’d been afraid of, I remembered; I was liking him more – not less – as I got to know him better. That meant that, in the end…

As the snow grew thin and patchy across the tundra, Tonraq mostly talked about himself. He must have taken my earlier evasiveness to heart and set aside personal questions for a while. I could appreciate such a gesture. Besides, his tribesmen were sure to have their share of questions for me, and he’d get to hear all of my answers then. A few times, to keep the mood light, I brushed my tail against the back of his hand, and he looped his fingers across the velvety skin.

A mile past the last of the Antarctic snow, the camp was visible at the top of a rise, next to a snaking river where schools of horny fish were variously foraging, spawning, and getting caught in fish traps. I could hear the voices of light-hearted people of every age, preparing for a celebration. I opened the parka again, letting the pleasantly cool air brush over my chest.

Looking at the surrounding landscape, it was easy to see while people chose to live at such latitudes. It was like the earth was trying to make up for its long winters by putting two years’ worth of abundance into just two months. Everything was green and lush all the way to the horizon. The earth was so densely packed with grass and moss, it seemed carpeted with sponge. There were ponds, lakes, and patches of muddy marsh scattered here and there which had to be circumnavigated. Everywhere else, there was never more than a quarter-square-mile of grass without berries fruiting on the ground like a rug. If you spent the whole week of solstice picking berries, you could gather enough blueberries and blackberries to last out the winter and hardly make a dent in the earth’s overabundant supply.

“What a gorgeous place,” I said absently. In reply, Tonraq rested his hand affectionately on the back of my head.

Cliché demands that as we approached the campsite, we were first approached by laughing children come to greet the village’s salient strongman and the exotic stranger. They would flock around us like puppies, ask me impertinent questions, demand rides on Tonraq’s shoulders, and make games of trying to yank my tail. Then I would be led to the village elder, answer a few polite questions, and finally be welcomed as a guest of honor for the duration of the solstice.

In practice, things didn’t quite play out like that. There were lamps with electric bulbs hanging here and there, and I even spotted a dozen or so people crowding around a radio beside a tent. They were an industrial-age society celebrating a cultural tradition, not an isolated cluster of technological neonates. And with so much carnival excitement in the air, the appearance of a single stranger would have seemed far less important to these kids than the games they were already playing.

Two children – one boy and one girl – did run up to us, but they were mainly interested in Tonraq. Grinning with excitement, they leapt up and clung to either of his arms, laughing as he kept walking with their added weight.

“Cousin Tonraq!” piped the boy, who was uncommonly chubby for his age. “Grandma says you made the rest of the men come back early. How come?”

Tonraq ignored the question, swinging his arm with a smirk so that his little cousin swayed in the air beside him. “Does she have enough baskets for berry picking?”

Before he could answer, the girl enthused shrilly, “I just finished making a basket! You have to come see it, cousin Tonraq!”

The man gave a patient smile and curled his bicep till she was practically at eye level with me. “I have to talk with my wife first. Bring it with you when we go out.”

Apparently satisfied with this answer, the little girl allowed herself to drop from Tonraq’s arm and turned her attention to me instead. I had to suppress a shudder. Human children below the age of 8 are almost always chaotic neutral. It’s usually worth it to avoid contact with them at all costs. Barring that, it’s best to get them in large groups where their conflicting energies make them easy to distract.

Worst of all is the questions they ask… ‘What’s an _ink-bus_?’, ‘How come you’re not wearing a shirt?’, and ‘How come Daddy doesn’t like you?’ tend to be my _faaaaavorites._ Experience has taught me that answering such questions truthfully will attract an angry mob faster than any bedroom indiscretion.

“How come you’re wearing cousin Tonraq’s parka?” the girl asked, her voice quieter and more matter-of-fact than it had been with her cousin. I looked beseechingly at Tonraq, but he was giving me a placid, inquisitive smile – as though he were also curious to hear the answer. _Bastard_.

“Because I didn’t have one of my own,” I hedged cautiously. The corner of the man’s lips curled upward in a way I found most irritating.

The boy landed back on his feet too and gave me an appraising look. “Did you know that you have a tail?”

Believe it or not, this is actually a very common question, coming from children. “Yes, I do,” I said simply. Then I wrapped it around my waist before either of them felt tempted to grab it.

“How come you have a tail?” the girl asked, looking me in the eyes shrewdly.

I looked to Tonraq, but he was still grinning unhelpfully. I knew better than to glare at him while the kids were watching, though. “How do you know it’s really mine? What if I borrowed it too?” I had all of 1.3 seconds to congratulate myself for this terribly clever dodge.

The girl looked at me reproachfully and said, “You can’t borrow a tail. It doesn’t work that way,” exactly as if I was stupid. Tonraq quirked a brow, as though to say I should have known better.

“You’re right,” I said, shrugging with a purposeful air of nonchalance. “I was just born with it. Lots of people are, where I come from.”

“Where’s that?” she said with a hint of sharpness, as though ready to cut through any further nonsense.

“Don’t be rude, Marat,” Tonraq said, coming to my rescue at last. She glance up at her cousin, looking slightly put down, but Tonraq smiled at her kindly. “You should introduce yourself first and then ask his name.”

Her eyes and tone were both considerably softer when she turned back to me. “My name is Marat, and this is my brother Malo. We’re Tonraq’s younger cousins.”

I glanced at Tonraq’s expectant face. “It’s… nice to meet you, Marat and Malo. My name is Volzek.”

Malo opened his mouth to say something, but Marat was quicker on the draw. “Can you braid my hair the way you’ve got yours?”

I had no idea what to say to that. Mercifully, we had just arrived at Tonraq’s tent and I was spared as he nudged them both between the shoulders. “We don’t have time right now, kids, we have to get ready for berry picking. Try asking before dinner, and maybe Uncle Volzek will be happy to braid your hair.” Thankfully, both kids were looking at Tonraq and didn’t see my eyes twitch at the suggestion. Without requesting confirmation from me, Marat belted a hasty ‘Thank you!’ and went scampering off with her brother.

Then it was just me and Tonraq. He was still wearing that toothy grin. “I’m guessing you don’t have any kids of your own,” he said, covering his mirth under an inexpert veneer of dryness.

I shook my head with a grimace. “I make an effort not to. My…”

I ground to a stop as a woman around Tonraq’s age emerged from the tent. I could tell by the look in the man’s eyes that this was his wife, Senna. “I thought that was your voice,” she said casually. As she rose to her feet, I saw that she was about as tall as I was, rising only up to Tonraq’s chest.

She was just leaning in to receive a kiss from her husband when her eyes landed on me, took in my features, and made note of the parka that still rested upon my shoulders. Gradually, a bouquet of bright emotions began to bloom upon her face: curiosity, surprise, amusement, interest, delight, wryness. She reached over and gave Tonraq’s enormous wrist a shake. “Honey. Is this him?” she asked precipitately.

Tonraq’s aura betrayed his anxiety, but he kept his voice steady and calm. “Yes, he’s the one.”

I gave her a friendly smile and nodded in greeting. “Hello. I’m Volzek. It’s nice to meet you, Senna.” 

“Hi.”

The greeting seemed oddly curt, but she was probably just preoccupied with her curiosity. Her eyes continued to search me up and down in a way that wasn’t entirely unpleasant. I cocked an eyebrow for a ‘like-what-you-see?’ smirk and shifted so that Tonraq’s parka opened a little wider. She grinned cannily and took a step closer. Without a word, she started to run her fingers along my cornrows, felt the line of my jaw, and even reached beneath the parka to give my lithe bicep a squeeze. For a moment, I caught her eyes lingering on my package, and my tail began to twitch excitedly. Then, in an act of brazenness I rarely see in human women, she held me by the shoulder, leaned around behind me, and hitched up Tonraq’s parka to get a good look at my ass.

I gave Tonraq my widest, wickedest grin while his cheeks turned ruddy and dark. Senna let out a hard breath. “Well now!” She released me and looked back to her husband. “I see why you were so mopey after this one left, Tonraq. Boys this shapely are hard to come by.” We both laughed at that, Tonraq with a somewhat more bashful pallor. Then Senna gave me her attention again, squeezing my arms warmly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you at last, Volzek. You’re every bit as pretty as my husband described.”

I preened a little and gave her my most dashing grin. “Thank you! That means a lot.” With her eyes now on my face, I raked my gaze up and down meaningfully and added in a saucy tone, “Seeing now what a pretty wife Tonraq has, I feel lucky that he even spared me a second look.”

Eyebrows raised, she glanced back at her husband again. Tonraq was looking away, chest shaking with silent laughter, red from throat to forehead. Senna met my eyes with a bold grin. “Well aren’t you sweet? I hope you’re planning to stay with us for the solstice?”

“If you’ll have me.” Seeing as Tonraq was alright with everything so far, I clasped one of her arms in my hands and looked into her brown eyes with warm entreaty.

Tonraq gave an approving nod to me, and Senna rested her free hand atop both of mine. “It would be an honor. Provided you’re willing to help with berry picking?”

“I would hate to be left out!”

She stepped back over to Tonraq, giving him another kiss and resting her arm around his hip. Then she gave me one last look. “Have you always had that tail, or did I just forget about that detail?”

Tonraq answered. “He didn’t have it the first time I met him. Volzek is… something called an… ‘incubus,’ right?” I nodded.

“What’s that?” Senna asked.

I only had time to give Senna a brief overview, as the rest of the tribe was moving toward an especially dense berry patch out on the tundra and we didn’t want to be left behind. A few minutes later though, I gave a more detailed explanation to Katara, the village elder. She proved herself not to be very squeamish as I described the nature of incubi to her. Since there was no word for ‘demon’ in their vocabulary, I defined it as, “a male spirit who feeds on sexual energy,” by “engaging in or encouraging passionate intercourse between mortals.”

Her hands never stopped combing across the ground, sliding berries off their stems as easily as if she were scooping up sand, but she was able to give me a sideways glance. “So, you’re a kind of fertility spirit then?”

I shrugged and offered a conciliatory, “Something along those lines.”

She might have sought further clarification, but she was as aware as I was of the dozen or so people in our vicinity trying their damnedest not to look like eavesdroppers. So instead, she just smiled and reached out with purple-stained fingers to give my shoulder a friendly pat. “Then it’s very gracious of you to visit us during such an important time. I hope we have many healthy births in the coming year.”

I looked up to where Tonraq was crouched a few meters away. He was picking berries by the dozen with the aid of a kind of blockish wooden comb, and his left hand was dyed a bruised purple from scooping them into his cupped palm. As he pulled his basket closer, our eyes met, and I could tell by his roguish leer that he had a clue what I was thinking: If my presence was truly expected to promote fertility among his tribe, then I’d have to work some of my magic this week – in the literal sense as well as the figurative.

I turned my attention back to my own basket, redoubling my efforts to catch up with ‘granny’ Katara. “I think I might be able to do something about that.”

After about an hour, I started discreetly using telekinesis to augment my berry-picking abilities. It wouldn’t do to be shown up by mere mortals, after all. Still, the scent of those dark-pearls of sweet fruit was almost intoxicating, and I couldn’t resist scoffing down a generous handful every minute or so. By the end, only granny Katara had beaten me, but everyone could see that my lips and chin had been painted black with juice, so my loss would be taken as a matter of priority rather than ability. Near everyone laughed, seeing as I looked like some messy child with no self-control, but I was just grinning manically and showing off my purple teeth. The sugar was giving me a very heady buzz.

When Senna and Tonraq caught up with me on the way back to their tent, Senna couldn’t stop laughing. Tonraq had to help support one of the baskets under her arm so it didn’t fall. If anything, the sound of that pretty woman’s laughter made me even more giddy; it was a beautiful laugh. Tonraq laughed too, but not as raucously.

As we poured our harvest into their family stockpile, Senna finally managed to get a coherent sentence out. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any sweeter,” she tittered, her cheeks rosy and pink.

A very rash thought sprung to my head, and I gave Tonraq only the barest of glances before acting on it. “Just sweet enough to share it around,” I said. Then I swiftly pulled her into a kiss. Her mouth was already open, and my sugary tongue slid over her lips and flicked the tip of her tongue. The laughter was sucked back inside, and she rested a hand on my chest but didn’t push away.

I held the kiss just long enough to get good before pulling back, my heart thumping with danger and excitement. Senna looked flustered, but not angry. Tonraq’s eyebrows were raised, but his expression wasn’t confrontational – merely surprised. I grinned lasciviously, tail twitching up near my elbow, and trailed my tongue over my lips.

At last, Senna caught her breath. “Tonraq… Honey… You have to try that.”

My expression and her invitation were enough to make up his mind. With a suddenly hungry stare, he loomed over me, bent down, and took my kiss forcibly. He’d abandoned all patience, shoving his tongue into my mouth as though trying to wrestle back the kiss I’d stolen from his wife. I gripped his tunic and felt my tail thrashing with glee. Nearby, a bystander wolf-whistled, and there were a few calls of “Hey, now!” and “Niiiice,” and one, “Careful, Senna, you might have to share a tent tonight!”

It was this last taunt that made us separate, panting, and look at Senna again. She didn’t look at all concerned by the sight of a man kissing her husband. On the contrary, she was breathing even harder than she had after _our _kiss, with eyes bright and attentive. She licked her lips quickly and shivered. “That’s it.” She pulled back the tent flap and gestured sharply. “Get in here! Both of you! We’ve only got a few hours before dinner, and I’m not missing a second of this!”

Tonraq practically shoved me inside, and in moments I was pressed between them – husband and wife – getting the full two-for-one special. Our clothes practically melted off of us as we fell onto the bed of pelts, and I resumed making out with Tonraq while Senna sucked us off. I lay with my back on Tonraq’s chest, and he screwed me rotten while his wife swallowed my needy member. I crouched over Senna, kissing her passionately with blissful tears in my eyes and fucking her with my tail, while behind me her husband was cramming my ass full of cum. Senna sat in my lap and rode my cock while the two of us made out around Tonraq’s meaty dick. Tonraq stood up tall and bounced his moaning wife up and down his member, and meanwhile I knelt behind him and fucked his muscly ass with my tongue.

At the end of two hours, the three of us lay panting and huddled together in a sweaty tangle. My face was now clean of berry juice, but even stickier than when we’d started. For a while, we just lay in the afterglow, Tonraq holding us under either arm. The two humans seemed dearly in need of a nap, but I was wide awake. Their energy had been delicious, and now I was having to fight off the urge to get up and start racing around the campsite. My tail kept flicking this way and that, until eventually I wrapped it around Tonraq’s thigh for stability.

Finally, Senna broke the silence. “I hope we didn’t disturb anyone with all the noise.”

“Probably not,” Tonraq said unconcernedly. “The kids were probably eager to play after they’d finished berry-picking, and their parents would have told them to go explore. I can’t imagine we were the only ones blowing off steam.”

Senna chuckled warmly. “We always did find a way to get some privacy when Korra was still living with us.” Silence resumed for a while. Then Senna lifted herself up onto one elbow and looked at me over her husband’s broad, muscular chest. “Were you… doing anything just then?”

I looked up. “Like what?” I asked, genuinely curious.

“Some…” She made some vague, mystical finger waggles. “Some kind of spiritual-power thing.”

“Oh…” I tilted my head noncommittally. “Sort of. I did feed on your energies a little. I… may also have used just a touch of _Allure _back when I first kissed you.”

“Allure?” She sounded quite interested.

“It’s a sort of field I can emanate at will. It enhances feelings of attraction and desire while lowering inhibitions.”

“Like alcohol?” Tonraq asked almost wryly.

I gave a thin smile. “Nothing so crass or impersonal as that. It just lets me get a little… extra license from people who already want to sleep with me to begin with.”

They looked at each other, and I could see a flicker of sheepish understanding pass between them. Senna had become so eager to fall into bed with a man she’d only just met, and so spur-of-the-moment at that. Tonraq hadn’t felt any reservation either – just launched into a threesome as though it were natural.

“Could anyone else have been affected?” Senna asked shrewdly.

“No, I kept the effect pretty localized,” I said casually. “The wider I cast the field, the more energy it takes. No point engulfing a large group in the field if they aren’t receptive to begin with.”

“And if they _are _receptive?” asked Tonraq.

I gave him a long, appraising look. Senna stared at him too. “That,” I said finally with a mischievous smirk, “can be a _lot _of fun.”

It looked close to four in the afternoon when the village gathered for a bonfire-dinner, but my internal clock told me it must have been coming up on 10PM. The scent of roasting fish drifting over the plain summoned the exhaustless children back from their games. Amusingly, a lot of the younger benders were making pond-water float over their heads and trail after them like kites in the wind. A cluster of a dozen older teenagers came striding back from a trip to a nearby beach carrying basket loads of edible seaweed, and they offered generous handfuls to every family.

As we feasted on roast fish, duck soup, and freshly picked berries for dessert, lots of villagers who hadn’t had the chance to interrogate me during the berry harvest came over now to make their inquiries. For the most part, it was just an endless repetition of the questions I’d answered for granny Katara. One of the girls who’d been seaweed gathering, however, asked me a very astute question.

“You’re still eating human food, though,” she pointed out. “Can you not just live on normal food without feeding on human energy?”

“Good question.” I grinned and swirled the soup in my bowl. “Could you live on only broth? Probably, you could. At least for a while. It might be delicious broth, and it might be full of nutrients. Still, it wouldn’t satisfy you because it’s in your nature to hunger for something more substantial. After a week of only broth, you wouldn’t feel too good, and you’d be low on energy. That’s how I get if I live on only mortal food. I need a more substantial source to keep me at full power.”

By this point, my tail had wrapped itself unconsciously (I swear!) around Tonraq’s knee. It must have seemed like a very possessive gesture, but he took it in good grace, grabbing me around the waist and tugging me close. That made me feel terribly special.

Both of my hosts wanted to walk around and socialize during the feast, and I was not wont to follow anyone around like a puppy. So I moved closer to the fire and gave the rest of the tribe a chance to talk to me one-on-one if they wanted. Many ladies and a few men made passes at me with varying degrees of subtlety, and I gamely flirted with them without committing myself to anything.

A few children also approached me to try and yank at my tail, ask bewildering questions, and vent irrelevant comments. As with Tonraq, none of the adults were in any hurry to rescue me from these assaults. Then Marat arrived, her desire for cornrows not forgotten. I gave in promptly – partly because Tonraq wasn’t around to bail me out, but mostly because I was already too exhausted to argue. This turned out to be a good decision, as Marat was jealous of my attention and soon started berating any other children who tried to talk to me while I braided her hair.

Tonraq came to collect me just as I was finishing, and Marat hugged me tight around the waist before saying goodbye. All in all, not as bad as I’d been fearing.

Tonraq rested a hand on the small of my back as we strode toward the tent, whence Senna had gone ahead of us. It was an hour past midnight, the shadows had grown long, and the tipsy sun was drenching the sky in bloody orange as it skimmed like a pendulum above the horizon. The reality of the atmosphere was a little dizzying.

As we were coming up on the tent, Senna emerged with a lump of leather under one arm and picked up a bundle of tent struts that had been laid beside the entrance. She smiled at the sight of us. Then, as though this were a thing they’d discussed, Senna handed the tent-works to Tonraq and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. “You boys had better hurry if you want to be rested by morning. There’s a nice, dry hillock barely a quarter-mile southwest of the camp that should be ideal.”

This threw me a little off-kilter. It’s not like I would have liked having Tonraq to myself, but her upbeat manner seemed incongruous with this sudden expulsion. With a puzzled frown I said, “You want us to leave?”

Senna rubbed my cheek with a gentle smile. “Volzek… I know I must seem young compared to you, but I’m old enough to know a thing or two. I know that you didn’t come all this way for me. I can tell that you’re someone special to my husband, and I’m happy to give you and Tonraq some time together.”

I strove to contain my excitement, but I let my gratitude show in earnest. Smiling and taking one of Senna’s hands, I asked, “Are you really sure? I was planning to stay for the whole week, you know.”

“And he’s mine the rest of the year,” she said glibly. Then she squeezed my palm a little tighter and gave me a sly grin. “But if you feel the need to make it up to me, you can promise to stop by again before the week is out and let me sit on your face.”

I cast a look at Tonraq, who rolled his eyes and chuckled with good humor. Then I leaned close and gave Senna a kiss on the neck, dangerously close to the shoulder. “You can bet on it.” Tonraq gave his wife a kiss that lingered long upon her lips, and then we strolled to the site Senna recommended.

By then, I was ravenous. Tonraq knelt to start putting the tent up, but I put a hand on his shoulder, bade him step back, and erected the tent with telekinesis instead. A shameless display of ability, and one which I would never have performed if I thought another demon would hear of it. Just then, however, pretending that I wasn’t a show-off seemed far less important than getting that handsome daddy alone and cramming his dick into my throat.

Tonraq agreed.

We crawled inside, and I had my tongue wrapped around Tonraq’s cock practically before his pants were off. After the initial gasp, he looked down at his crotch as though surprised to see me there. “Volzek, I haven’t even laid out the bed yet.”

Without letting his dick out of my mouth, I just shrugged, lapped at his balls, and waved a hand. ‘_Don’t let me stop you._’ He considered this invitation for a moment, then smirked at me and knelt so that my head was trapped between his thighs. I had to use my tail to slide off my shorts and give my aching cock some air. As I watched him over my mouthful of cock, he began to draw luscious pelts out of his pack and spread them out over the ground behind me. That done, he withdrew his cock, slimy and glistening, from my throat. It bobbed hypnotically like a fisher’s lure before of my eyes as he slid his pants the rest of the way off, and a droplet of pre landed upon my upper lip.

Tonraq secured the tent flap behind us, discarded his shirt, and in another moment our lips were sliding together, his breath hot on my tongue. I could feel his slick, heavy member throbbing against my inner thigh and practically drooling pre against my leg. He caught one of my hands in his and supported my head with the other. I let out a sigh of satisfaction from the weight of his potent body lying upon me. With my free hand, I pulled him still nearer by the shoulder, and my tail crept up between his thighs.

In a pause between our kisses, Tonraq transferred one of his hands to the small of my back and lifted my hips onto his lap. The head of his cock came to rest upon my needy sphincter, and I likewise poised the tip of my tail at his entrance and gave him a plaintive look. “May I?” I asked with polite hopefulness.

He grinned and started to push himself inside. “Give it to me, boy.” So as my hole yielded to that warm pressure, I slid my tail just as far into Tonraq’s ass. We both took a moment to savor our tactile unity, and then Tonraq started to build up a rhythm with his hips. My tail wasn’t as thick as that awesome piece of daddy-meat, but I thrust with near-perfect unison and made it twist and bend delightfully as it massaged his prostate.

Tonraq hissed through his teeth, gripped my hips with bruising force, and thrust into my ass until I saw stars. The deeper I drove my tail, the harder the man ground his dick into my body until I swear I felt his cock twitching behind my navel. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a ravenous kiss, rolling my hips into his crotch. His aura at that moment was positively _sumptuous_, and it was with something like pain that I held myself back from drinking it as greedily as I wished.

After a minute of this, I decided to switch things up a little. A drop of aura-augmented strength, a quick pivot of the shoulders, and I had Tonraq pinned beneath me. He was momentarily surprised, but not at all displeased. Especially since, riding his dick this way, I could work my hips into all sorts of positions and angles that were wonderful for both of us. When I leaned back far enough, we could both see the head of his cock as it made a bulge in my abs. As my appetite grew, though, I kept leaning forward more frequently to grope at his meaty muscle-tits.

Tonraq wasn’t too enthralled to be amused by this. “Can’t get enough of Daddy’s pecs, can ya boy?” He flexed and set them to bouncing beneath my hands. My cock twitched, and I shot a spurt of pre that nearly reached those hairy mounds, but I hid my groan behind a devilish chuckle.

“It’s not every day I get to feel up such manly jugs.” As he watched, I made my tongue lengthen like a snake and lap across his pecs like ripe fruit.  
“Damn!” he breathed, and his hips bucked so suddenly that I fell face-first onto his chest. Seizing the opportunity, I then latched onto one of his nipples and suckled hungrily. My tail, meanwhile, squirmed inside my “daddy’s” hole with renewed vigor and formed a loop to massage his hefty balls. Tonraq couldn’t stand it any longer. He grabbed me by the waist and started fucking my ass like a sex toy. Dizzy with pleasure, I just kept tonguing his nipple and let him use me as he wished.  
To my tremendous pride, I managed to make Tonraq cum first on this occasion. It burst unexpectedly, flooding my belly with warmth while his husky groans rang in my ears. I shut my eyes, then took a deep, psychic gulp of his overflowing aura and twirled my hips till I’d milked every drop. I might have gotten a little too carried away, because we were suddenly both exhausted – him from his orgasm and me from overconsumption. I slumped onto his chest and waited for the frantic buzzing in my head to subside, meanwhile enjoying the steady twitches in my ass; my tail was retreating from Tonraq’s hole by degrees and exciting plenty of nerves on its way out. At last, I let myself slump down beside him, head resting on the man’s bicep.

“Sorry,” Tonraq panted, resting a hand on the small of my back. “I ought to still be good for another round or two… Don’t know what’s…”

I shook my head. “That’s my bad,” I sighed contently. “I drank a little too much… got lost in the moment.”

“I can still help you get off before we go to bed.”

I looked absently down at my dick, which was still on the harder end of semi-flaccid. It was practically soaked with my own pre-ejaculate. Still, I just smirked and waved a hand. “Don’t sweat it. I still got my meal out of this… Just make it up to me in the morning.”

Tonraq gave me a look, then smiled sleepily. “Hold me to it.” With a lazy flick of the wrist, he made a stream of water rise from a jug outside, find its way into the tent, and rinse our skin clean. Then he encircled me in his arms, and I was swiftly lulled to sleep by the sound of his breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected XD I hope it was sexy enough to make up for it. 
> 
> And... Yeah, it got extended by another chapter... seems to be a problem of mine, doesn't it? Hope you don't mind. 
> 
> Not to worry, it will get really for sure wrapped up in the next one! Let me know what you think!


	3. Carnality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volzek ensures that every adult in the water tribe gets to enjoy a thoroughly amorous evening during the midsummer celebrations. He also makes up his mind about whether or not to ever return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for the long delay in getting this chapter posted. I don't really have a good excuse for it. It should have been done weeks ago ;//_//; 
> 
> Still, better late than never. I hope this cums as some consolation to those of you stuck in quarantine. 
> 
> Happy fapping!

The next six days of perpetual daylight seemed like some of the happiest of my life – and I don’t say so lightly. From my sex-as-sustenance analogy, Tonraq had interpreted that I needed to be ‘fed’ no less than 3 times a day. This isn’t strictly true, but I didn’t bother to correct him. It was easier to feed in small bites more frequently so that Tonraq would never be too worn out.

On the second day, while kayaking along a stream to a site for egg hunting, I noticed an especially verdant patch of moss a short ways in front of us. Discreetly, I tapped Tonraq’s shoulder and asked in a whisper whether it would be possible to hang back for a while and… enjoy the good weather. I’d honestly expected to refuse, or else fabricate some pretext for us to split off from the group.

Instead, bold as brass, he called out to the rest of his tribesmen, “You men go on ahead. I’ve got to hang back and ‘feed’ the boy.”

I could tell from the whistles and laughs that came in answer that they knew exactly what he meant. One of them called over a shoulder, “Make sure he’s well stuffed before you catch up again!”

Once we’d pulled aside on the bank, Tonraq didn’t even wait for the men to pass out of sight before stripping me. Their licentious calls and jeers were still drifting over to us as Tonraq slid his trousers down and stuffed my dick into his hot mancunt. I was a little surprised, and more than a little pleased. Naturally, I groped at his chest while he rode me, and he teased me for my fetish even while me made his pecs bounce beneath my hands.

Not to take advantage of the tribesmen’s good humor, we made quick work of it, and I rowed the kayak up to the hunting grounds so Tonraq would have a chance to rest. The guys were nearly a quarter-mile out by the time we caught up, and the air was resonant with the honking of geese overhead. We raced out with our empty rucksacks, and Tonraq bounded up to his buddy Agnar with a grin. “Save any for us?”

Agnar snorted derisively and cast a lewd smirk in my direction. “Why should we? You’ve already got ‘eggs’ for days, haven’t you?”

Tonraq and I looked at each other as laughter erupted from those who’d heard the quip. I merely smirked, wondering if Agnar had failed to realize that Tonraq was the one getting ‘bred’ earlier. However, Tonraq’s smile was a little harder to read. It seemed cunning and… slightly duplicitous somehow. Just then, though, there wasn’t time to interrogate him.

The day of the solstice proper, there wasn’t a cloud to be seen, and parties were running back and forth to the beach, gathering clams by the hundreds. It was midnight, but it seemed like we’d been eating “lunch” since breakfast. Everyone was as stuffed as they could expect to be until the same time next year. An air of dreamy contentment sat over everyone. The children, now thoroughly energized from a late-afternoon nap, all tore out across the tundra as a single entity, playing and reveling in the abundance of daylight. The adults were left behind to fill in the corners with a few more refined dainties, and to open a few bottles of Fire Nation brandy and rice wine from the Earth Kingdom.

Time to work my magic.

I did a kind of slow catwalk around the campsite, concentrating, swaying my tail like a metronome with each step. Ordinarily, Allure is attuned to the incubus or succubus that casts it, but with less energy and greater concentration, it can be turned into a general kind of… erotic Inspiration. I cast it in a wide net, and whenever I came close to a pair of water benders in conversation, their voices turned low and sultry. They’d lean a little nearer, and I could sense a warm glow enlarging between them. A few noticed me in passing, no doubt, but I was careful to make eye contact with nobody. It didn’t take long for them to stumble into somebody else with whom to link. Gradually, it dawned on each person that the spark of desire inside of them was something reciprocal, and they were seized by an overpowering rashness. The ones who’d had the most to drink were the first to fall on each other. Others had just enough presence of mind to dart inside their tents before ripping each other’s clothes off and fucking like stupid, horny animals.

By the time I finished my second circuit and made it to Tonraq and Senna’s shared tent, my hands were shaking with hunger. My cock was about to split the front of my breeches open. Lucky for me, the lovebirds were already going at it. Tonraq was holding Senna by the thighs, lifting her up and down his cock. They were so enraptured, they didn’t even notice me come in. With a healthy sip of their amorous energy, I got down on my knees in front of them and alternated between kissing Tonraq’s meaty cock and Senna’s needy clit.

My arrival seemed no less welcome for coming as a surprise. Tonraq slowed down and spread his wife’s legs a little wider so I could slide my tongue in alongside his dick and taste her juicy cunt. It’s hard to say whose sex I kissed with greater relish. Certainly I had Senna moaning the loudest, but that’s hardly to be wondered at. My tongue was wrapping around Tonraq’s dick like a snake, making it feel even slicker and girthier as it pounded into her flesh; how could she not be moaning my name at that? She came before long, and I took in another fresh gulp of energy from my hosts to wash down Senna’s spunk.

Tonraq came just seconds later, but his cock seemed to get even harder as he pulled it free. Glaring at me as though this were my fault (which it absolutely was), he set Senna down on the bed of pelts, pushed me onto my back, and drove his dick into my ass – still slick with his wife’s ejaculate. A thick rope of my own pre struck me on the chin just from that first thrust, and my tongue hung out of my mouth. Forgetting that Senna was next to me, I cried, “Yes! Use me, Daddy! Fuck me harder!” I didn’t have to ask twice.

Barely a minute later, Senna had caught her breath, and she called in my promise to let her sit on my face. I was practically cross-eyed with pleasure. Her pussy was still stuffed with her husband’s cum, and I slurped my tongue in and out as though I’d never eaten anything as tasty.

“Yes!” She grunted, gripping me by the hair and shoving my face into her flesh. “Eat it! Work that tongue, boy! Eat my husband’s seed!” I happily obliged. As my moans and my bucking hips signaled the end of my endurance, Senna swallowed my cock down to the base and gulped down every ounce of my spunk. Midway through my orgasm, hers started, and I held my jaws wide to drink it all down.

Tonraq slowed to a halt while we caught our breath, and then I saw Senna lean forward to swap my cum with her husband. It was almost precious how tenderly they kissed one another, lips stained white with incubus seed. Romantic, even.

Then Tonraq’s eyes flicked over to me, and he offered a lewd grin. “Care for another round?”

I returned his grin and licked my sticky lips. “Maybe. Do I get to be on top?”

He shook his head. “You’d be squashed in the middle.”

My tail beat excitedly against the floor. “Good! That’s my favorite!”

In a moment, we’d switched into our new positions. Senna was on her back, holding me in her arms and kissing me passionately while my cock ground into her abdomen. We were tensing and groaning in turns as Tonraq thrust his meat first into my asshole, then into his wife’s. I could feel the heat of his chest against my back, and his hips felt so powerful as he made both of us his bitches.

Then without a word, I slid my cock into Senna’s eager flesh, and Tonraq thrust inside of me balls-deep. My voice and his wife’s rang together in a simultaneous moan, and then Tonraq started pounding away at me. It was incredible! Tonraq was using my body as a fucking strap-on to fuck his wife! He raised himself up onto one knee, grabbed hold of my tail, and hammered my ass so hard I could barely move.

My eyes slowly found Senna’s again. I entwined my fingers with hers, and then we kissed lovingly while her husband fucked us both stupid. When I closed my eyes, I could almost feel a hot spark connecting the tip of my dick, sheathed in Senna’s cunt, to the tip of Tonraq’s dick buried deep in my guts.

As though he had commanded it, we both came right when Tonraq did. The energy I drank in during our orgasm more than made up for the energy I’d spent instigating this hedonistic frolic. Finally, Tonraq leaned over my shoulder, and the three of us shared a kiss that rode right through into our afterglow.

“I trust you’re enjoying our little festivities,” granny Katara said to me the next morning. She was frying some bread in a vat of oil, and I’d sat down just to take in the delicious scent. The camp was rather subdued, since most of the adults were still asleep, and the children meandering back from the tundra were all worn out. A few, I noticed, had decided to pull their shirts up over their faces and sleep on the grass rather than trek back to camp.

“This is the most fun I’ve had in a century,” I enthused honestly. By this time, I’d been awake for 55 hours, and I was likely to go at least another 20 after the meal Tonraq and Senna just gave me.

“Good!” Katara smiled. She pulled a piece of fry bread out of the pot, swapped it for a piece that had already cooled on a dry towel, and offered it to me. “I see that you’ve already given us your blessing,” she ventured with the merest trace of slyness.

Although truthfully I felt rather accomplished about last night’s work, I did my best to look appropriately humble. “It seemed like the right time… I hope it didn’t cause too much mischief.”

Granny’s smirk was only a small one, but her wrinkled cheeks exaggerated the expression. “I don’t think so. It’s well known that the constant sun makes everyone a little crazy in midsummer – especially when there are spirits about. It seems to have hit them all equally, so nobody will have enough high ground to start a quarrel. They’ll just have to appreciate their mad little tumbles for what they were.”

I caught her use of the phrase ‘them all.’ “That’s a pretty mature attitude to take,” I said off-handedly. “So… you’re sure you don’t mind…”

I trailed off, and granny Katara was quick to pick up my meaning. “Not at all. I had some fond reminiscences, but…” She shrugged. “I’m too old to get carried away by such things. And somebody needed to stand guard to make sure no children came running back early.”

“True.” I took another bite of granny’s fry bread. It was delicious! A bit like funnel cake, but with a fuller body and a more crisp flavor.

“Can we expect another visit from you next year?” Her voice sounded unconcerned, but the suddenness of the question gave her away. She was very pointedly keeping her attention on the next batch of bread.

I hesitated. “I haven’t decided yet… I know Tonraq would like me too, but…”

“Not just Tonraq.” She looked at me now with wide eyes, as though surprised that it bore saying.

“I suppose, but…” Part of me wanted to tell granny Katara what was on my mind, but I hadn’t spoken of it to anyone so far – not even to Tonraq, even though it concerned him. Still… Maybe what I needed was an impartial ear.

“You know that I’m a lot older than I look, right?” I started.

She tapped her scoop against the rim of the vat. “It’s occurred to me. I suppose 94 years wouldn’t seem very long to an immortal spirit?”

I smiled softly. “A good while, but not a long while.”

“Hmph!” She pulled another piece of bread out of the fryer and ladled in some more batter. “No, I suppose it wouldn’t… Are you afraid you would get bored of the spectacle after a century or two?”

“It’s not that…” I only had a small bite of fry bread left, but I found myself tearing it into smaller chunks. “It’s just that…” Now that I came to it, it was embarrassing to be putting words to the thought. Childish, even. “The whole reason I came here in the first… or second place, rather… It was because I wanted to see Tonraq again.”

She stopped for a moment, then sighed in understanding. “Ahhh. I see. Tonraq means something to you.”

“Yes,” I admitted. “In my eyes, he’s… both young and old. Young for how long he’s lived, old for how long he has left to live. And old as I am now, I feel young… compared to how long I have left to live without him.”

Silence, but for the frying oil. Presently, Katara drew two floating pieces of fry bread out of the vat, but she didn’t add any more batter yet. She stared at me intently for a while, then finally asked, “So why the hesitation about coming back? Shouldn’t you enjoy what time you have with him?”

I smiled ruefully. This was classic human wisdom. “Maybe. On the other hand, if I missed him so badly years later, after only knowing him for a day, how bad will it be after we’ve spent decades together? It would be fashioning a noose of memories to strangle my heart. I’ve seen others of my kind go mad from the loss of human paramours. I don’t want to do that to myself if I can avoid it.”

Granny continued to stare at me for a while. Her expression was surprisingly – and blessedly – devoid of pity or condescension. She might have been trying to work out a riddle. In the end, she looked away from me and started another batch of fry bread. A teenager came wandering by from out on the tundra, and Katara threw her a piece of bread as she passed. “I won’t presume to understand how a spirit’s heart ticks,” she said at last. “But… if I know anything at all about love, then I’d say your grave is already dug.”

I blinked. “Excuse me?”

She let out a hollow snort of a laugh, thankfully away from the vat of frying oil. “From the sound of it, you’re already good and attached to Tonraq as it is. Accept it or not, you already love him, and that love is reciprocal. Four years would have been enough to cool your infatuation, if infatuation’s all it was.”

I fidgeted and stuffed the crumbled remains of my fry bread into one cheek. “I guess so…”

“If I were in your position, I’d ask myself this: ‘Am I less likely to go mad if I force us to remain apart until I know for sure that he’s dead?’ And if the answer is no, then what have you got to lose?” She shook her head and gave the oil a little stir, poking the fire a bit lower. “Truly, I don’t envy you. You’re going to be miserable if you keep your distance, and devastated when the end comes if you don’t. I wouldn’t know what to do.”

There wasn’t an ounce of sympathy in her tone, but for some reason, that made her words feel even more consoling. It seemed to drive a little of the self-pity out of my head – make me think clearly. I imagined myself coming back once every year at midsummer to visit Tonraq. I imagined the joy on his face. I imagined the way his arms would squeeze all the air from me at the start of each week. Then I imagined myself never coming back to the world of benders, and a mournful Tonraq reminiscing with Senna about the time we’d spent together as though I were one dead. I imagined him on his deathbed, surrounded by dozens of loving relatives; he would smile at all of them, close his eyes serenely, and think to himself, ‘It would have been nice to see him one last time,’ before the darkness closed in.

And all of a sudden, I couldn’t believe that the decision had been confounding me for so long. Granny Katara was completely right. Sitting in that bar in that god-knows-where airport, drowning my sorrows in absinthe, wallowing in self-pity, I was being perfectly pathetic. If I kept that up, I was going to wind up the saddest sane demon that ever hopped dimensions. Was maintaining my sanity going to be worth it in the end if I let regrets drain all the joy out of my immortality?

No. There was only one path that would let me be happy for just a little while longer. I would be part of Tonraq’s life for the years he had left, and I’d share his joys with him.

“Granny Katara.”

“Hm?” Just as she looked up, I darted forward and kissed her boyishly on the mouth.

Then, while she stared at me in shock, I grinned like a rogue and said, “Katara, you’re one of the prettiest women I’ve ever met! I don’t see how I could go more than a year without seeing you again.”

Her mouth worked in silence for a moment. Then she barked, “Why you impudent little rascal!” and flung a piece of fry bread in my face. Laughing, I leapt to my feet and hopped back, dodging the second hunk of bread she lobbed at me. “I’ll teach you to startle an old woman!”

With unexpected spryness, she leapt to her feet and called a stream of water out of a skin that hung by her hip. I darted away, still giggling impishly, but before I could get out of sight, the tendril of water struck me on the ass with the force of a bullwhip. I yelped like a dog. It was way more painful than I’d been expecting. The welt she left was still there the next time Tonraq pulled my breeches down, and his booming laughter added a fresh sting to the wound.

It just goes to show: Whether the object be bread, jewelry, or kisses, thievery is always an ignoble act. I’d give it up forever if I weren’t a hypocri- I mean an incubus.

There was a marked difference in the movements of the tribe after the solstice. Before, everyone seemed to gravitate together after separation of any length. Parents, cousins, and close friends all sat together in groups seldom fewer than five, and they spoke, teased, and touched one another with long-standing familiarity. Women with infants always seemed to have the biggest crowds, and they received presents of food, fabric, and lamp oil nearly every day. The celebratory mood was so thick you could taste it in the air.

Now, though, the meetings with old friends and relatives seemed to be smaller, shorter, and more subdued. At first, I worried that my Erotic Inspiration had caused some strain to crop up between those who had gotten too adventurous in the heat of the moment. Gradually, though, I saw the true pattern of things.

Children were regularly called back from play, and their mothers began to teach them practical things: how to sew, how to cook, how to weave baskets out of grass, how to prepare stew. Boys and girls both had to learn how to make and repair nets and traps, and how to tie hooks onto fishing lines. In the afternoons, boys above a certain age were brought out with the men to learn how to hunt, kayak, and roast meat. At dinner time, instead of being sent out onto the tundra to play, children were sent to Granny Katara and other elders to hear stories and lessons.

The grownups of the water tribe had such a relaxed attitude to parenting most of the time, so I was struck by how still and attentive the children were during these lessons. They were able to keep each other from getting too talkative on their own, and they always waited until the end of a story to ask questions. Later, when their parents asked them what they’d learned from their elders, the kids gave very vivid and detailed answers.

Sadly for me, this new routine gave me less time to spend alone with Tonraq. Like I said, Tonraq was the most salient strongman in the village, and for all the privilege that the other men gave him, he had special responsibilities as well. While the younger children were all receiving lessons from their elders, all the teenagers with bending powers were sent to him for lessons of their own. In a sleeveless tunic, he led them through forms and stances to use their power in a martial capacity. By the end of each lesson, the whole group would be glistening with sweat and spray, but the water flowed around them in perfectly synchronized, hypnotic patterns.

By about 1AM, the young water benders were finally dismissed and went back to their tents eager for rest. Then Tonraq and I would retire at last, and I had the pleasurable task of massaging his weary muscles. Once he was good and loose, and nearly asleep from my ministrations, I could finally sate my appetite and suck his dick before bed.

Or to be more accurate… before he went to bed. I, of course, stayed awake to wander around the camp talking to the young and the insomnia-ridden. I got to know the tribe, drank with some of the men, and – yes, I admit it – I deflowered a virgin who made a pass at me. He was 18, excitable, slightly chubbier than a twink, and a top with the demeanor of a true cinnamon roll – even in bed. Against such charms, how could I help myself? It was a very short session, and I spent more energy than I was able to imbibe, but at least I gave him a first good experience. Perhaps, with practice, he’d last a little longer next year.

Still, it was inevitable that on such a sparse diet, I would have to sleep at some point or another. On the evening before the final day of the solstice week, I fell asleep in Tonraq’s arms, and he woke up before I did. (And I hope the bastard appreciated it, because rare is the mortal who’s risen before me and seen my face slack with repose.) I only woke up when I heard him reentering the tent in what must have been early morning.

“Hey boy,” he greeted, sliding close with a stack of fry bread in a bound napkin. “Rest well?”

I took one of the pieces quickly to try and cover my embarrassment. “Splendidly.” Evidently, he found that answer amusing. I tore into the bread with gusto and sat back. “I don’t suppose you have any coffee.”

“Any… what?”

I shook my head. It sucks waking up after deep sleep in a dimension without coffee. It would have been perfect with the fry bread as well… No matter.

We rounded out our breakfast with a few chunks of dried, roasted eel, eating for the most part in companionable silence. Then, as we were clearing away the last morsels, Tonraq said, “We’re going to the hot spring again tonight. By now, there’s probably no more snow in that region.”

“Oh.” I chewed slowly, turning the thought over in my head. I felt damnably sluggish just then. As flatly as Tonraq had made his declaration, it was plain to me that he had some purpose in mind. I’d be damned if I could puzzle it out just then, though. Next year, I’m going to bring a pound of coffee with me, and I’ll plant a tree somewhere it’ll take root.

“My hunting party were all intrigued the other day by your… Inspiration, you said?”

I looked up. My tail made a sudden, rapid thumping against the pillows before I could stop it. “Is that so?”

But Tonraq only shrugged. “I suppose they’re curious to know more about it.” There. I caught it. Between the words “to” and “know,” there was a break. It was the opposite of an ellipses: less breath between the words than there should be. It was an override; a jamming together; a hairline fracture in the sentence.

I resisted the impulse to meet his eyes. It wasn’t like Tonraq to play coy, and I wouldn’t be able to get the truth out if I harpooned him with my gaze now. Instead, I gave a noncommittal “Hm,” and took another bite of fry bread. In my peripherals, I saw his lips slash upward in a self-satisfied grin. Well, aren’t we just a crafty pair of devils? I swallowed, then said without looking up, “Alright. I’ll be ready to go whenever you are. Packing up the tent will only take me a minute.”

“It won’t be very soon,” Tonraq said. “I have to help Senna finish her packing, and then a few of my students asked me to show them freezing techniques before the journey home.”

I arched an eyebrow at this. “You teach… ice bending during the summer?”

He nodded. “Best way to know that they’re doing it right. If they can’t freeze fresh water under the summer sun, they won’t be able to freeze brine even in the dead of winter.” I couldn’t dispute that logic.

Still, I was twitching for us to be on our way before the day was half-spent. Wandering around the camp, there seemed to be a fairly even division between those who would be leaving tonight and those who would be making their way home after the sun had set and risen. I even saw a few early birds leaving the camp while it was still early in the afternoon.

I tried to occupy myself patiently while Tonraq conducted his class, but he was taking his dear sweet time about it. Eventually, I went wandering around the camp and was invited to tea with the same clique of older teenagers who’d shared around their basket of seaweed on day 1. I was too anxious to contribute much to the conversation, but they were already engrossed in swapping humorous anecdotes, so I was entertained.

Interestingly, the 18-year-old I’d seduced was among this crowd. I shot him a devilish wink while the others weren’t looking. A blushing grin split his face, but didn’t go shy at the gesture. In fact, he probably would have invited me back to his tent for another quickie if an older friend hadn’t asked him to help gather driftwood for one final bonfire. Just to make things interesting, (and because I was feeling bored), I cast a discreet spell on the friend to relax his muscles and give him a raging stiffy the moment they left camp. The older one was mostly straight as far as I could tell, but… in the madness of mid-summer, who knows what might happen?

At long last, Tonraq finished his class and called me back. Then we went to help Senna pack up the family’s belongings. She was heading out the next morning, and Tonraq wanted his wife’s journey to be as easy as he could make it. I could probably have used telekinesis to speed up the process, but I didn’t want to let my impatience show, so we spent more than an hour on this.

Right as Tonraq and I were each collecting a kiss from Senna, Marta came barreling around a corner and practically tackled my leg. As I stood there in astonishment, she clung to my waist, sobbing pathetically and muttering something incoherent into my vest. I looked at my hosts, but they seemed as curious as I was. So, I rested a hand on the top of her head, patting the cornrows I’d braided for her, and urged her to speak up so I could hear.

Finally, she looked up and (bless her tiny, fragile soul) said, “Are you r… re hic… really leaving, Volzek?” Then without waiting for an answer, she stared right into my eyes and added, “Y-y-you’ll… c-come… b-b-back, right?” What the hell did I do to deserve this? I asked myself. I’d hardly spent more than a few minutes with her the entire week, after all. Still, her little arms were squeezing my waist as if she hoped to crush me, and she was starting to get snot on my vest. What did I DO?!

I put on a compassionate smile and rubbed her small head. “Of course, little Marta. I’m coming back next year. And the year after that, if no one stops me.”

“Promise?” she said weepily. It was plain that she wouldn’t release me until I agreed.

“I promise,” I said reassuringly.

She unlatched one arm from my waist and held her littlest finger up in front of me. “Pinky swear?” I glanced at Senna and Tonraq, but they weren’t looking at me. They were fighting with all they had to keep from giggling at my predicament.

Resigned, I let the girl wrap her microscopic little pinky finger around mine. “I swear, I’ll come back and see you for the solstice festival next year.”

I thought that would be the end of things, but once our contract was sealed, she buried her face in my stomach again and wailed even harder. “I’m… gonna… miiiiiiss yoooooouuuu,” she keened, shaking as though from ague. While hugging her gingerly, I allowed every ounce of my distress to show on my face and threw a beseeching look at the two grownup water benders.

Finally, Senna came to my rescue. She got down on her knees and tugged gently on Marta’s shoulders. “It’s okay, sweetie. Come on…” At last, the little girl came unfastened and turned to cling to Senna instead. The woman hugged her little cousin gently, shushing her and rocking her in her arms. “I know, I know… I’m going to miss him too. But we’ll see Volzek next year. Next solstice will be here before you know it.”

Meanwhile, Tonraq came up to me and rubbed between my shoulder blades. From his expression, he seemed to think I’d done a good job just now. Not that I would know. “It’s about time we headed out,” he said.

At this, Marta flung herself toward me once more and stuck herself to my torso like a leech. “Be safe, Volzek,” she groaned forlornly. “Don’t forget… I’ll be waiting…”

Gods below, save me from the caprices of children! “Don’t worry,” I said softly. “I won’t forget.” At long last, she relinquished her hold, sniffling, and at Senna’s urging she went back to help her parents get ready for the return home.

Once she was out of shot, Senna threw me a truly stupid grin. “I think she has a crush on you, Volzek.”

I didn’t bother hiding the revulsion from my face. For some reason, this made Senna and Tonraq howl with laughter, but I just shuddered in distaste. Mercifully, we were able to leave after this.

As Tonraq predicted, the snow that had lain several inches deep when the week began had, by now, curled back to nearly half a mile beyond the hot spring. It was a quarter past midnight, but the sun made it look no later than 7PM. Unsurprisingly, we were the last to arrive. The postures of the men in Tonraq’s hunting party were far less energetic than they’d been at my arrival. Not that they seemed put out or anything, just more… more chill, I suppose. There was less laughter and horseplay, and more idle soaking.

With the mood being so subdued to start with, Tonraq and I had already lain our gear aside and stripped naked before I noticed just how many of the men were staring at me intently. The stares didn’t waver, even when they saw that I’d noticed them watching me. When I looked at Tonraq, his mouth was stretched in that cunning smirk I’d seen earlier. He’d been waiting for me to notice their attention, I realized.

“Something you want to tell me?” I asked in a playful lilt. The shrug he gave in reply was terribly suggestive.

I pretended not to notice all the gazes fixed resolutely between my legs as I entered the spring, tail swishing with shameless aplomb. As Tonraq and I strode out into the delightfully steamy basin, the men discreetly moved to open up a space for us. We sat at the corner where the mossy tundra met the cliff face behind the spring. I wound up wedged between Tonraq and Agnar, and quite obviously the center of general attention. All conversation had gone quiet.

I slid my gaze around the assembly, met the stare of each man in turn, then leaned back with legs spread and one eyebrow cocked wryly. “You boys see something you like?”

A round of appreciative grins flashed back at me. To my right, Agnar slipped an arm behind my shoulders and leaned intimately close. His breath was warm and fragrant, spiced with tundra berries and something like clove. “We were all just recollecting what a good time we had the other day,” he said smoothly. I caught him exchanging meaningful grins with a few of the others. “We all felt so alive. It must have taken a lot of energy to get us all going like that… and it seemed such a shame that you were only able to reap a fraction of it.”

Another man nearby piped up, leering lustily around Agnar’s shoulder. “Yeah, some of us were hardly more than pups when last we felt so virile! How selfish would we be if we didn’t repay you for your blessing?”

I looked up at Tonraq and saw that same perverted leer reflected on his face as well. Already my dick was starting chub up, but I kept up the coy act for a little while longer. “And just what sort of ‘repayment’ did you have in mind?”

They caught my playful mien. Inching closer, Agnar reached under the water and wrapped his fingers loosely around my cock. Tonraq slid a hand between my thighs and cupped my balls in his big, warm palm. “Ourselves,” Agnar said, massaging my rod with slow, inviting strokes. “A dozen horny men for you to gorge on.” Agnar’s fist squeezed a little tighter so that I gasped, and then he licked me along my neck and behind the ear. The other men inched forward excitedly. “C’mon, boy… Let the tribe see what a gluttonous incubus looks like. Have some fun with us.”

I looked around at them all and gave a satisfied flex of my cock. Little did they suspect, I was already using my Allure. Just a small field, gently proportioned, and localized to affect only Tonraq and Agnar. Just enough to urge them to start groping me – as if they needed the incentive.

The rest of the men looked ready to start an orgy on the spot even without my help. As I scanned them, I saw many movements of hands toward hips, shoulders, and crotches. One hungry-looking bender in particular made a point to catch my eye, then elevate his hips above the water so I could watch him stroke his cock in the open. It was a nice cock, too.

I stretched the tension out for a few seconds more, then smirked and said, “Well, let’s see now…” I shut my eyes, felt that heat that lives in my belly and loins, called my energy to bear, and wove a call to lust and revelry. Then I opened my eyes, and the spell shot out to catch a dozen humans in its net. For a moment, I felt dizzy from the loss of energy. Then I took in the smell of their yearning. Their vibrant auras pressed in around me like vapors from a banquet table. 

Suddenly, I was kissing Agnar. He had soft, full lips, and his tongue traced over the contours of my mouth as though he were trying to memorize them. With a heave, I was lifted over the lip of the spring for us to sprawl upon the warm moss. Tonraq got underneath me and had me sit upon his face, groaning as he slid his warm tongue into my mancunt.

Moments later, I felt a prodding at my cheek and opened my eyes to see my exhibitionist friend sitting on the rim of the hot spring, with his hefty meat looming beside my face and begging to be touched. Not wanting him to be left out, I pulled back from Agnar so he could push his dick between us, then resumed the kiss. Our tongues twisted, tangled, and darted around that thick cock. Somehow, this seemed to make our kiss feel even more romantic. Swishing my tail back and forth behind me, I found the waist of someone who’d come to take a ride on Tonraq’s cock. I coiled my tail casually around the interloper’s dick and began to stroke it

With Tonraq’s tongue in my hole and Showoff’s dick between mine and Agnar’s lips, it was hard to hold my sanity above the tide of eroticism. My hand was wrapped around Agnar’s dick, and he was leaking enough pre that my palm glided along the veiny length. I was only dimly aware of the moans and grunts from the half-dozen other men in the hunting party who were all locked up in a tangle of their own. By just barely sipping form the rich energy all around me, I’d already recovered my investment with interest, and it left me feeling dazed and energized at the same time. Tonraq had only been licking me for a minute, and already I felt about to burst.

With an impish glee, I gave my kissing-companions a little surprise; I made my tongue extend like a snake and wrap itself in six tight loops around Showoff’s cock from tip to root, with a seventh coil wrapped snugly around his balls. While Agnar was still widening his eyes in shock, I grabbed the back of his head with my free hand and shoved him down onto Showoff’s hardon – tongue and all. His eyes watered, and I watched his entire chest heaving with the strain, but I also felt his dick throb potently in my grip and soak my fingers with pre.

Seconds later, with such a hearty gulp of aura that heat-ripples appeared before my eyes, I painted Agnar’s whole torso with spunk. A second wave of Allure shot out reflexively, and a chorus of moans erupted around me. Tonraq’s tongue thrust into my hole so hard it felt like I was getting fingered, and I could feel Showoff’s urethra pulsing against my tongue as he unloaded into Agnar’s gulping throat. Agnar’s hips bucked against my wrist, and then I felt the hot splash of his cum drenching my crotch with seed. Interloper’s dick bounced and throbbed so hard that it almost fought free of my tail before he howled and shot his nut all over my back and neck.

The air was thick with the stench of sex, but my heart was pounding. My lips were stretched in a Cheshire grin, and I felt positively spoiled – like a beloved minor deity being bathed in cream and the caress of virgins. I cast my gaze around at my “subjects,” and saw that the slowest one to cum was finally spilling his load over the face of a companion nearly as cum-drenched as I was. All were panting from exertion, but not a one of them looked tired. They’d have been so disappointed – practically blue-balled – if I’d left them then and there.

So with a swish of my tail and another wave of demonic energy, I primed them to begin phase two. “Alright!” I declared in ringing tones, standing up tall as my dick reached toward my navel, “Who’s gonna give me their ass first?” Needless to say, I was left spoiled for choice.

Maluq was the first to bend over for me. I fucked him on his knees, and Showoff shoved himself into my ass while I got a throatful of Tonraq’s dick. After that, while I was still dizzy and high from the second orgasm, I wound up riding Interloper’s dick while Tonraq gave me slobbery pec-job. The squeeze of those meaty mounds were almost enough to destroy my sanity, but I held onto enough sense to send out a telepathic lure and get the rest of the party gathered around us. Our little 3-way turned into a bukkake, and as my body was showered in spunk, I know that my eyes must have been glowing with power. I was so strong, I held the dozen men in something like a hypnotic trance. They were my puppets, held up by strings of their own carnal urges. It made me feel evil. I was the wickedest, most depraved kind of villain.

It made me feel good!

With a lazy flick of the hand and a psychic nudge, I pushed the men into another phase, save for Agnar and another water bender who I grabbed at random. These, I led away with my hands on their rumps and went to sit upon an invisible throne of my own aura with the hot spring at my back. Like a spoiled demon prince, I leaned back and watched the orgy in front of me while my two handpicked supplicants made out around my shaft. The rest of the hunting party had formed itself into a rough circle, sucking each other with complete abandon.

I might have felt a little guilty for manipulating them so thoroughly, had they not asked me to do this to them in the first place. And as it was, I took good care of them. For the next two hours, I sat back and supervised. At regular intervals, I would pull 3 men at a time out of the orgy so they could rest, rinse off in the hot spring, worship my dick and taint, and go around giving food and water to their brethren. When it was Tonraq’s turn to rest, I leaned back with my arms behind my head and relaxed while he buried my dick between his pecs and licked the tip.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he really wanted me to cum, but I withheld that satisfaction for the time being. Had I not been stripped of my power during our first meeting, I reflected, I’d have remembered him by this position first of all. Now, as I filled my fingers with his hair, made a fist, and shoved my cock down his throat, the dynamic felt even sexier for the way I’d had to earn it. Tears sprang into his eyes, but I saw the glistening of hope in their steely depths. ‘Now will you cum down my throat?’ his eyes pleaded.

No such luck for him. I’d had my rest, and it was time to rejoin my subjects. Standing up, I wrapped my tail around Tonraq’s neck like a leash and tugged him along on all fours back to the middle of the thronging bodies. Heads turned at our approach, some looking hungrily at my “pet,” and some watching the hypnotic bob and sway of my dripping cock. Tonraq was still looking up at me imploringly, and I gave him a falsely sweet smile in return.

I snapped my fingers at a threesome formed by Showoff, Maluq, and Interloper, then pointed to Tonraq. They understood at once and set upon him. Showoff lay on his back, took hold of Tonraq’s hips, and pulled the man onto his dick. Maluq then slid into a position where he could sit on Showoff’s face and deepthroat Tonraq’s dick at the same time. This left Interloper to stand straddling his two companions and fuck the older water bender’s face.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” I mused aloud while stroking my cock. After two hours, my dick was dripping pre in thick, silky cords that swung and stuck to my legs. With a smirk upon my lips, I took a step closer and started to make out with Interloper, anointing Tonraq’s face with my pre while I was at it and relishing the sound of his needy groans. It was great fun to smack my weighty dick against Tonraq’s face for a while, but then I became too distracted by Interloper.

The boy was turning out to be a surprisingly good kisser, and I lost track of my intentions while he seduced me with the movement of his tongue and lips. I shut my eyes, lay a hand on his shoulder, and gave myself up to those gentle, earnest kisses. But alas, those sweet lips were my undoing.

First, I’d called everyone’s attention to me when I led Tonraq into the center of the orgy. Then, after arranging my little erotic, moving sculpture of exhibitionists and good kissers, I’d let myself get distracted. I forgot to give any new instructions to the other eight, lust-crazed men, then allowed them to watch while I went gaga over a 20-year-old’s tender lips. How long did I really expect them just to watch?

All of a sudden, strong hands and brawny arms took hold of every part of me they could reach and pulled me away from the foursome. Before I could recover my senses, I stumbled and fell backward onto a man whose broad chest could have served for a mattress. His hands took hold of my wrists and held them secure, and I felt his teeth sink into the side of my neck. My vision went white for an instant. I was just barely able to keep myself from cumming on the spot, but then I felt a pair of cocks sliding against my inner thighs, fighting to penetrate my ass first.

“W-wait a second!” I yipped, trying to rally my concentration and regain control of-

Too late. First, Neck-biter shoved his cock into me as rough and careless as if I’d been an inanimate flesh-light, and another cock that I recognized as Agnar’s slammed in beside it. With a scream, I thrashed helplessly against the arms that held me and showered myself with rope after rope of pearly seed. After edging myself for so long, I wouldn’t be surprised if my nut cleared right over Neck-biter’s head – I know that I tasted it in my mouth long before I’d completely ridden it out. I could hardly hear the murmuring and lewd suggestions of the other men over the ringing in my ears.

Then Agnar leaned in close to my face, wearing the same grin I’d given to Tonraq just a few minutes ago. “Are you enjoying your feast, Volzek? Have we fed you plenty?” I was panting heavily, still disoriented and coming down from the high.

“I dunno, I think he looks a little hungry,” someone said.

Another voice offered, “Yeah, he’s eaten a lot, but I don’t think he’s full yet.”

Agnar licked his lips. “That won’t do… This is supposed to be a feast. We can’t let you leave until you’re stuffed.” He punctuated his statement with a buck of the hips that made me squirm.

Somebody else knelt beside us and leaned in a little closer. “You know, looking at him like this, I’m starting to feel a little hungry myself.”

“I know just what you mean,” Agnar said, flexing his dick within my bowels. 

My lips curled in a rueful smirk. I was about to deliver a witty comeback and reassert control over the situation, but suddenly I felt a mouth latch around one of my nipples and suck hard at it. I told myself to ignore it, but then another man leaned in and started licking the cum off my belly, and another licked up seed from my hip. This much stimulation all at once was too much to let me concentrate. I tried to wriggle out of their restraining grip, but Neck-biter just adjusted his hold into a full-nelson so that my whole body was exposed.

“Why you… How dare!” My voice was cracking, tail thrashing uselessly where it was pinned against Neck-biter’s rigid abs. Then he managed to force me to turn my head in his direction and trapped my lips in a kiss. His tongue was big, and he easily stuffed my mouth with it so I couldn’t protest.

“Don’t be like that,” Agnar cooed, grinding his hips against me. “You’ve been making pretty thorough use of us so far. Now relax and give us a turn to lead, huh?”

I couldn’t have replied even if I’d been allowed to speak. Another mouth had appeared, and now I felt my cock enveloped in a water bender’s velvety throat. Someone else was sliding their dick into my palm and forcing me to close my fist around it, using their own spit to lubricate their shaft. A final cock was forced up under my armpit, smearing it with pre.

Pride strained for a few more minutes to remind me of my dignity, but there was nothing to be done for it. I was only fooling myself if I tried to pretend any longer that I wasn’t in heaven right then. I was drowning in pleasure, gulping down energy by the pint and releasing it in a steady-pulse of Allure that kept the men horny and energized.

An outside observer would never have guessed that what we were doing with consensual, but I was happy to let them pass me around and fuck me like a ragdoll. One cock after another screwed my sloppy hole – sometimes two at once, and I barely had time to breathe between all the men I was either sucking off or kissing. Lips, tongues, and stiff hard-on’s rubbed every inch of my skin. My tail now hung limp, only good for a rope the men could grip tight while they fucked my mancunt. My belly constantly squirmed at the filthy things they groaned to me – saying what a shame it was more incubi hadn’t come to offer their asspussies to the water tribe. A few even made idle threats about tying me up and keeping me to serve as a sex toy for their tribe all year long – which I was just addled enough to want with all my heart just then.

At some point, amid the press of muscles and blur of spunk, my sticky body found its way back into Tonraq’s arms. He was looking just as powerful and dominant as he ever had, and I shuddered with pleasure as his tongue dragged along my slimy cheek. “Now this is how I remember you. My little cock-drunk cum-slut.” I kissed him so, so hard for saying that.

I lost track of time, and of individuals, in the gangbang that pressed around me. I almost didn’t notice the gradual drop in their energy, which faded almost perfectly in time with the dimming of the sky. But then, I inhaled once and realized that the air was almost clear. The stench of sex was fading, and the lustful energy in the air was like a single drop of wine in a bucket of water. My senses began to return.

I was lying on my belly, staring dreamily up at Tonraq in the fading twilight. He was stroking his fat dick, and I had my lips wrapped just around the tip. He wasn’t meeting my eyes just then – he looked thoroughly winded. No surprise there; looking around, I saw that the rest of the men were scattered about on the grass like discarded toys. A few of them were cuddled together, but most were sprawled out on their own.

Dimly, I mused to myself just how strong Tonraq was – how deserving of my admiration – that he should be the last man standing, even though I’d put him through the most. With that reflection, I smiled around the head of his still-hard dick and gave a slow lick that touched over his fingers as I tasted his meat. His lips gave a ghost of a smile, and then his eyes screwed shut, bucking his hips into his stroking hand.

“Gonna cum… I’m about to cum, boy!”

Obediently, I opened my maw wide, looking up into his beloved face. He started grunting like a beast, gasping and gripping at the ground. His balls contracted, and I saw the rhythmic throb of climax pulse through his member, but not a drop came out.

He’d been wrung dry.

At length, he slumped back, and I simply gave the tip of his cock a little kiss before crawling up beside him. Tonraq could barely keep his eyes open, but I was feeling more awake with each passing second. We were both positively filthy by now, so I gave him a little nudge and somehow coaxed him to follow me into the hot spring. I had to support him on one shoulder as we went; it was rather like walking a drunk friend home.

Adorably, as soon as we were both sitting down in the steaming water, Tonraq lay his head on my shoulder and promptly fell asleep. I just smiled and held his large, rough hand in mine. My eyes followed the glow of the horizon toward the sun, but I couldn’t seem to find it. There were no clouds that might have been concealing it. That meant that this time, the night was finally real. Midsummer was just about over. Soon, I have to leave.

The dramatic gesture would have been to teleport away at the exact break of dawn, regardless of who was or wasn’t awake to see it. But when I thought of Tonraq waking up and discovering that I’d left without a ‘goodbye’ or a ‘thank you,’ I knew that I couldn’t do that to him. So I just rinsed his body clean and stuck by his side until the sun rose – one and a quarter hours later. Then I stuck by him a bit longer while the sun cast its beams on the dozen sleeping, body-sore water benders. Sooner than I’d have expected, about a quarter of them began to stir all at once – Tonraq among them. 

Now, you may not appreciate this, but for many demons (incubi and succubi especially), exhausted humans are… kind of adorable. Like yawning cats. It’s because we don’t share many of the same idiosyncrasies; our eyes don’t droop, we don’t shake or shiver or yawn, and we don’t grunt or say inarticulate nonsense until we’re sure we know what we’re saying. A drowsy demon usually passes for being “in a contemplative mood,” hence our embarrassment at being observed when we first wake up.

Tonraq’s eyes flickered over eyes not yet returned from the dreaming world. Then he clenched them shut and opened them wide again, as though trying to manually crank sight back into them. A thrill ran through his muscles where he was leaning against my shoulder, and then he sat up straight. With an effort, I managed not to squeal delightedly at the sight.

Finally, the man’s eyes settled on me, and I felt him relax. He had dark rings under his eyes, but they’d been there since before I arrived. Probably, they were a product of the disproportionate day-night cycle. I reached up and ran a finger down through his beard. “If you’re awake, you should probably get out before your whole body turns wrinkly.”

He blinked, looking bewildered. Holding back laughter, I watched his eyes dart this way and that as the message osmosed slowly through his poor, sleepy skull. Then at last, he lifted a hand and looked at his fingertips. “How long have I been in here?” he said thickly.

“Just over an hour,” I said, reaching around to massage feeling back into his neck and shoulders.

He hummed appreciatively and let me go on for a minute before he finally got up. Even bone-weary, the sight of his masculine body standing naked in the golden light of dawn was magnificent to behold. As I stood up next to him, he looked at me, and I saw the realization in his eyes. He remembered that I’d only agreed to stay for the week, and his icy eyes looked suddenly soft and warm. He seemed to glow before me.

Without look away, we both reached out and grasped hands at the same time. We were smiling, and my tail wound its way around his nearer leg. By now, more water benders were waking up, and morning conversations were cropping up. Not saying a word, Tonraq and I started to make our way to the edge of the spring to where our gear was piled. One of the other hunters started to say something to us, but stopped abruptly as they perceived the moment we were sharing together.

Our personal silence continued as we found our clothes and dressed ourselves, always standing close to one another. The whole party was awake before long and talking amongst themselves as they started to bathe, rehydrate, and complain of stiff muscles, but all was still inside my head. Tonraq and I drifted together again, and I found myself leaning against his chest. His big, warm hand stroked my face, and his lips curved in a gentle smile on his hard face. My hands on his chest seemed to be pressed against his very soul, and it sent a warmth through my body that had nothing to do with the rising sun. I felt my reluctance to leave sitting in my stomach as solid and heavy as a slab of meat.

Finally, I wrapped my arms around his chest and squeezed him tight. “Tonraq, I…”

Before I could get another word out, I felt someone’s hand on my shoulder. Angry at whoever was interrupting, I turned around, meaning to glare them into retreat. To my surprise, though, it was Agnar – one of the last water benders I’d have expected to interrupt a private moment. His expression was tender, and even compassionate. “Do you have to leave soon?” he asked.

I threw a half-glance at Tonraq, then nodded. Then unexpectedly, Agnar put his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground in a tight hug, resting his chin beside my ear. “I hope you had fun while you were with us. You were great to have around. It’s been great meeting you.”

Surprised, I could only hug him back around the shoulders. A little seed of gratitude and affection took root in my chest, and I made a mental note to try and stamp it out before it could hurt me. For now, though… “Thank you. I’m glad I came here too. You’re… wonderful.”

He set me back down, and I thought that would be the end of it, but Showoff had finished rinsing himself off and came up while I wasn’t looking. Like Agnar, he was still naked and grinning companionably. He took hold of my forearm in a friendly greeting, then pulled me in close and hugged me around the shoulders. “Thanks for sharing the solstice with us. Come back next year, cutie, and we’ll feed you just as good.”

I chuckled and squeezed him back. “You can count on it.” But as I disengaged from him, I saw Maluq and Neck-biter come up together with still more embraces and words of affection. That’s when I realized that I was going to get a personal goodbye from every hunter in the party. Every single man embraced me, touched my shoulders, and said something personal and kind to me.

I hated them for it. I looked into their eyes, searching for some evidence that it was all a show – that they were full of shit and didn’t really care whether they ever saw me again – but I couldn’t. Their affection was genuine, and it cut me deep. With words and moments of contact, they harpooned me like a seal and dragged my heart close to them.

Thanks to them, my plans to sever my attachments to this world had backfired worse than I ever imagined. Silently I cursed them, and I cursed the day I’d been drunk enough to think of coming back here. Now I loved them too much to stay away. My only consolation was that demons lack the human ability to cry with joy. At least I could hide the real depths of my affection from the rest of them.

Finally, Agnar called out to the rest, “Okay, boys! Let’s give our lovers some time alone.” There was laughter at that, but they all respectfully turned about and cleared space for us. Most raised their hands in gestures of farewell, but not a single man actually said, “Goodbye.” They all voiced several variations on ‘See you later,’ and ‘Until next year.’ That hurt too.

“Shit…” I turned around and leaned against Tonraq again, half-laughing from the pain. “I wish they wouldn’t do all that… This is hard enough, you know?”

“Yeah.” His hands were cupping my face again, stroking my hair tenderly. Behind me, I heard the sound of splashing, laughter, and friendly voices. It sounded like a ritual game had just been started to determine who was going to cook breakfast for them. I pressed my body closer to Tonraq.

Then all of a sudden, I threw myself up at him and squeezed his shoulders. The tall water bender held me there so easily, and I clung to him with my legs and tail. Softly, whispering close to his ear for him alone to hear, I voiced the fragile words that had been burning in my belly all morning. “I love you. Fool that I am… I really do.”

His warm hands grazed my back, and his beard nuzzled into my shoulder. “I know.”

That ‘I know’ was so eloquent and full of sincerity, it seemed to stab a hole through my belly. My skin tingled with longing affection. “I’m going to come back again next summer,” I said determinedly. “And the one after that.”

“Good,” he rumbled, and his arms pulled tight around my waist.

His love seemed to surround us like a tent. I spent a long, intense minute just squeezing him. We finally pulled back to look each other in the eyes, but it was too much. We pushed our lips together and shared a long, long kiss full of love, heartache, and gratitude. And tongue. It was a kiss that promised a safe return. It was a kiss to bridge two hearts across the dimensional divide.

It was a kiss to last the winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining me on this brief expedition! Like so many things I write, it was much longer and plot-heavier than I intended, and I'd never have gotten through it were I not so horny-on-main. 
> 
> This work is especially dedicated to my spouse, who has been requesting it ever since he read "The One Time." 
> 
> And, of course, a special thanks to all himbos with generously proportioned pecs. You all are my muse, my inspiration, and the subject of my blushiest daydreams. Bless you for the work you do to sculpt yourselves into such admirable figures. May your meals be tasty as well as vitalizing, and may you be preserved from injury.

**Author's Note:**

> You have my spouse to thank for the existence of this sequel. I intended The One Time to be a one-off (if the name didn't tip you off), and I only started writing this sequel as compensation for a very crappy birthday gift. But damned if I didn't start to get into it, and what I'd intended as a one-night drabble turned into a month-long endeavor, and one which I had to split into two chapters. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! As always comments are appreciated, and you can follow me on Twitter for updates about other upcoming stories. https://twitter.com/IsuSeal


End file.
